La Sainte Trinité
by CaptainMoody
Summary: Depuis que Moriarty est entré dans leurs vies, Sherlock et John se sont vu piégés dans un terrible jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais quand Mycroft leur apprends le retour à Londre d'un allié potentiel, la donne est changée dans les grandes lignes...
1. Chapter 1

-Je hais Noël, fit remarquer Sherlock.

John ne leva pas les yeux de son ordinateur, mais il attrappa discrètement un crayon bic posé à ses côtés et marqua un petit baton noir sur une feuille. Depuis le début de la journée, le détective s'était sentit obligé de répéter cette simple phrase 24 fois, et pas une de moins.

-Qu'est ce qui te rebutes tant dans Noël? Demanda Watson avec un sourire, les repas de famille?

Grognement contrarié du côté du canapé.

-Ou est ce que tu ne supportes juste pas que les criminels fassent une trève?

A ces mots, Sherlock bondit du sofa et entama une marche prussienne à travers le salon, les bras en l'air, vociférant contre les psychopathes et leur incapacité à demeurer réguliers, contre le calendrier judéo-chrétien qui le détournait contre son gré de son unique passion: les enquêtes, et enfin, contre le pudding de sa mère.

John jugea que ce feu d'artifice méritait bien trois batons, et il allait montrer la feuille à Sherlock quand des coups légers résonnèrent à la porte. Aussitôt, Holmes se jeta dans le canapé, et empoigna son violon comme on attrappe une mitraillette, avec un air de profonde hostilité.

Watson se leva et marcha vers la porte avec un soupir, mais celle-çi s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, révèlant Mycroft, vêtu de son habituel costume noir. Il fit un geste de tête aimable à John et entra dans l'appartement.

-J'imagine qu'attendre que l'on vienne t'ouvrir était au dessus de tes forces, marmonna Sherlock.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, contra paisiblement Mycroft, le fait que tu sois dans ton divan, l'archet à la main en est une preuve flagrante.

Sherlock le fusilla du regard et comme pour se venger, joua une suite de notes si dissonantes que John en eut immédiatement la migraine.

-Toujours si mature, soupira Mycroft.

Il s'avança, son parapluie sous le bras, et prit place dans un des fauteuils du salon.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène? Demanda John en ésperant que son intervention suffirait à détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et qu'est ce qui peut te faire lever le camp? Poursuivit immédiatement Sherlock.

-Deux choses, répondit Mycroft, la première est que nous avons retrouvé la trace de Moriarty. De manière surprenante, il nous laisse quelques indices depuis votre petite "baignade nocturne" du mois dernier. Je crois que vous l'amusez beaucoup tout les deux.

Sherlock ne dit rien et continua à pincer délicatement les cordes de son instrument.

-Des indices? Quel genre d'indices? Demanda John.

-Des meurtres par çi, par là, des informations qui fuitent, des mails qui tombent entre nos mains...

-Et en quoi cela pourrait-il avoir un rapport avec Sherlock ou moi?

-Avant que vous ne le rencontriez, Moriarty n'existait pas. C'était un homme d'une discrétion absolue et rien ne laissait supposer l'ampleur de son pouvoir. Mais il vous a trouvé sur son chemin et depuis, j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il voudrait jouer.

-A quoi?

-Quelle question! À cache-cache bien sûr! Quand on a l'intellect de cet homme, on se lasse vite de tout et de tout le monde, Sherlock et vous êtes de précieux adversaires, qu'il a apparement l'intention de ménager et avec qui il voudrait se divertir un peu.

-Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, dit froidement Sherlock.

Mycroft sourit et répliqua:

-J'ai toutefois envoyé un mail sécurisé sur ton ordinateur, qui contient les indices dont je vous ai parlé, au cas ou...

Une nouvelle floppée de notes s'échappa du malheureux Stradivarius. Sur une échelle "d'affreux" à "insoutenable", ces sons devaient bien mériter la mention "cauchemardesque".

-Et la seconde chose dont vous vouliez nous entretenir? Demanda rapidement John quand le silence fut temporairement revenu.

Mycroft sembla savourer l'instant et se tourna vers son frère, qui se raidit, assez clairement pour que John préssente le pire.

-Billy est en ville.

John crut que ses tympans allaient exploser. Le seuil de l'insoutenable venait d'être fanchit, et de loin. Sherlock posa brutalement son violon à côté de lui et sonda les yeux de Mycroft, les lèvres pincées.

-Je ne te crois pas, dit-il.

-Allons, pourquoi mentirais-je? Sourit Mycroft, son petit séjour spirituel au Tibet étant achevé, il est tout à fait normal que Billy rentre au bercail. Mummy is "over the moon" comme tu peux le penser.

Sherlock resta silencieux un instant.

John ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il semblait profondément contrarié et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une sorte d'inquiétude inexplicable.

-Qui est Billy? Demanda le médecin.

Mycroft étouffa un rire, et Sherlock marmonna:

-Une personne que tu ne veux pas connaître.

John croisa les bras et se tourna vers Mycroft, mais celui-çi s'était levé, et marchait vers la porte.

Avant de passer le seuil il se tourna vers son frère cadet et prévint:

-Mummy aura le coeur brisé si tu ne fais pas acte de présence cette année au dîner de Noël. Je comptes sur toi.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, les yeux cloués au plafond. John eut le soudain sentiment de voir un efnant bougon qui jouait au sourd.

Mycroft adressa à Watson un salut poli et quitta les lieux. Immédiatement, Sherlock se leva en trombe, vérifia son départ par la fenêtre et alla se planter devant la porte d'entrée, qu'il considéra rapidement.

-Il faut mettre des verrous, pensa-t-il tout haut.

John écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Des verrous, des verrous! Et peut-être une chaine, rien n'est en trop dans une situation pareille! J'irai voir Madame Hudson dans un instant, elle ne peut pas me le refuser! John, mesure les fenêtres, il me faut leur largeur pour poser des grilles!

-Des grilles? S'exclama John.

Il rabattit le clapet de son ordinateur et suivit Sherlock dans la cuisine. Le détective semblait en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, telle que lui seul pouvait en produire. Il s'affairait de tous les côtés, sortait des tiroirs couteaux et tires bouchons, baissait les stores de la vitre et marmonnait dans sa barbe. John secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et attrappa Sherlock par les épaules. L'homme s'arrêtta un instant de bouger et Watson le força à retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Sherlock, calmes toi.

-C'est impossible, nous sommes en crise, John!

-Mais quelle crise? Mycroft a juste parlé d'un certain Billy, et tu es devenu comme fou! On dirait que tu veux transformer l'immeuble en bunker! Calmes toi enfin!

Sherlock resta un moment sans rien dire, et John se prit à ésperer que l'alerte était passée, mais son collocataire finit par se remettre sur ses pieds et par conclure:

-Tu as parfaitement raison John. Cet immeuble doit devenir une place forte. Si le mal rentre ici, alors nous sommes perdus.

Un instant plus tard, il s'était rué hors de l'appartement, en criant qu'il avait besoin de matériel.

John ouvrit la bouche, mais cette attitude aussi inhabituelle que spectaculaire lui en avait fait perdre son latin. Il réfléchit rapidement et se décida enfin à sortir lui aussi. Il fallait rattrapper Sherlock, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait en tête et ce mystérieux Billy avait sur Holmes un pouvoir terrifant: celui de le désorienter.

Watson dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble et déboucha sur la rue, mais Sherlock avait disparu. Jurant à voix basse, John demeura sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone émette la sonnerie caractéristique qu'il avait attribué à Sarah. Elle lui avait envoyé un sms. "_Un thé chez moi tenterait-il mon docteur préféré?"_

John ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il répondit rapidement et appella un taxi.

Sarah l'acceuillit à bras ouverts et Watson parvint à se changer les idées durant une bonne heure et demie. Mais le soir finit par tomber et il considéra la nuit qui avait envahit le dehors. Les illuminations de Noël peuplaient d'étoiles et d'étincelles chaque rue, chaque avenue, et John avait parfois le sentiment de vivre dans une voix lactée permanente. Tout à sa rêverie, il ne vit pas Sarah, se rapprocher de lui et quand il tourna la tête vers elle, un petit sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, il sentit les siennes l'embrasser. Ce fut comme si son système nerveux subissait un black out momentané. John se pencha vers elle et passa une main timide dans les cheveux de celle qu'il tentait d'approcher depuis maintenant des mois entiers. Elle sentait bon, une odeur fraîche de thé vert, ou de rose. Il n'avait jamais eu le nez pour ce genre de choses. Sarah passa ses mains autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser, qui dura selon John , une bonne centaine d'années, au moins. Quand elle s'écarta de lui, il se retint de crier "Déjà?", et se contenta de la couver des yeux, littéralement abasourdi par ce qui venait de se produire.

Sarah eut un rougissement mal controlé et dans un murmure qui peinait à masquer son bonheur, lui conseilla de rentrer chez lui. John hocha la tête de haut en bas, puis de gauche à droite, et se leva finalement.

Avant qu'il ne sorte, Sarah déposa à dernier baiser sur sa joue et serra délicatement ses doigts entre les siens.

Puis elle ferma la porte. John descendit les marches, muet comme une carpe, et ce n'est que quand il fut sur le perron de l'immeuble que le hurlement de joie qu'il retenait au fond de sa gorge sortit tel un rugissement leonesque.

D'un pas joyeux, il prit la direction de Baker Street. Il se sentait d'humeur à aimer le monde entier. Et quand il vit la lumière dans l'appartement, il se dit qu'il avait assez d'énergie positive en lui pour calmer Sherlock. Il s'apprêttait à ouvrir la porte du bâtiment quand un détail l'arrêtta net. De la musique. Elle provenait de la fenêtre à demi-ouverte de leur salon. Mais c'était du rock and roll. Sherlock n'écoutait pourtant rien qui comporte autre chose qu'un violon et un piano. Le fait même que la fenêtre ne soit pas close était un élément intriguant. Holmes détestait les courant d'airs par dessus tout. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un doute pointa le bout de son nez dans l'esprit de John. Il attrappa son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de son collocataire.

Trois sonneries passèrent, puis la voix grave du détective répondit finalement au bout du fil.

-Sherlock? Demanda John.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Où es tu?

Silence.

-Au comissariat. Lestrade m'a appellé tandis que je revenais, et je me suis arrêtté un instant.

-Dans ce cas, quelqu'un occupe notre appartement et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui ça peut-être.

John du promptement écarter l'appareil de son oreille tant le juron que poussa Sherlock fut fort.

-J'arrive! Dit-il, ne rentre pas!

Puis il raccrocha d'un coup. John rangea son téléphone et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre illuminée. Si le Sherlock était au comissariat, il mettrait un bon petit moment avant de revenir à Baker Street, et Watson se prit à craindre que le squatteur, quel qu'il soit, ne prenne la fuite entre temps. Il avait oublié son arme dans le tiroir de sa comode, mais il se souvenait de ses techniques de combat rapproché, apprises en Afghanistan.

Il souffla longuement et ferma les yeux. Mode soldat activé.

Comme par magie, son attitude changea de manière radicale. Ses muscles bandés le portèrent dans la cage d'escalier sans un bruit et son regard bleu sombre balayait tout autour de lui, prêt à analyser la moindre menace, aussi infime soit-elle. Son coeur battait tranquillement, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. La force d'un soldat, d'un homme de guerre, était de pouvoir se déconnecter du monde extérieur, de passer en un éclair du stade d'homme à celui de prédateur. Il avait oublié ce que c'était. D'être _seul_ face à un danger potentiel et de sentir l'adrénaline se déverser dans ses veines de cette manière.

Il atteignit la porte de l'appartement et constata qu'elle n'avait même pas été fermée totalement. La musique tonitruante à l'intérieur continuait à masquer tout les autres bruits et il se demanda Comment Madame Hudson avait pu ne pas s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait. Mais peut-être n'était-elle plus en état de vérifier quoi que ce soit. Cette pensée le glaça un instant, et il se força à mettre cette considération en attente. Inspirant une grande goulée d'air il fondit soudain dans la pièce, prêt à mettre en charpie celui qui voudrait tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui. Mais au lieu de la montagne de muscles cagoulée qu'il avait pensé trouver, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une silhouette gracile, affallée dans le canapé.

La personne poussa un cri et sauta sur ses pieds avant d'empoigner un coussin et de le projeter sur John. Le médecin esquiva rapidement et vit avec horreur l'inconnu se saisir de Roger, le crane de Sherlock, et le brandir d'un air menaçant.

-Un seul geste, et j'envoie la tête de ce type percuter la votre! Cria le mystérieux individu.

John observa son interlocuteur de plus près et ne put rien répondre. C'était comme contempler une version alternative et féminine de Sherlock. Le même corps mince, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu lumineux, les mêmes cheveux courts, bruns et bouclés. Mais là où Holmes ne portait que des vêtements sombres à la coupe stricte, l'inconnue était vêtue d'un tee-shirt sur lequel s'étalait un Union Jack, d'un jean déchiré et de bottes probablement sortie d'un surplus de l'armée. Des anneaux mutliples perçaient ses oreilles et elle avait autour du cou de plusieurs colliers, dont un chapelet de perles, provenant sûrement d'asie du Sud-Est.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-il enfin quand le choc fut passé.

La jeune femme en face de lui le jaugea du regard, puis reposa le crane précautionnieusement et eut un demi sourire.

-Sherlock ne vous a pas parlé de moi, je présume?

Elle lui tendit une main amicale, ornée de bagues en argent.

-Je m'apelle Billy.

-Billy?

-En fait, c'est Belle, mais les surnoms vous collent à la peau, vous savez ce que c'est...

Billy.

La lumière se fit, ou presque, dans l'esprit de Watson. Voilà donc qui était le mystérieux personnage que Sherlock avait voulu éviter depuis le début de la matinée. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait à peu près tout imaginé, sauf cette créature féline, au regard malicieux. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Holmes. Une véritable copie conforme.

Un bruit de course rententit dans le hall en contrebas et Sherlock déboula dans la pièce. Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement à la vue de John et de Billy, dont ce dernier serrait toujours la main.

-Mais qui voilà? Lança la jeune fille, t'as l'air en forme dis moi!

-Sherlock qui est...

-Comment es tu rentrée? Coupa froidement le détective.

-J'ai demandé, répondit Billy sur le ton de l'évidence, ta logeuse est extra! Elle m'a même donné des cookies pour que je passe le temps!

-Ne me parles pas de cookies! Siffla Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu veux?

Billy afficha un air offensé et repris Roger, qui était posé sur le sol, avant de le lancer et de le rattrapper au vol.

-_And here we go again_...marmotta-t-elle en roulant des yeux, je n'ai pas le droit de passer dire bonjour? Après deux ans d'absence, je pensais que tu serais ravi!

-Tu as mal pensé, comme à ton habitude.

-Hou, vilain Sherlock! toujours aussi venimeux, hein?

-_Excusez moi_, intervint John, mais quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire qui est cette femme, à la fin?

Les deux belligerants s'arrêttèrent, s'affrontant toujours du regard. Puis, Billy croisa les bras en souriant pleines dents et Sherlock lâcha d'une voix pleine de morgue:

-Ma soeur.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

-Ma soeur.

Sherlock avait peiné à dire ces mots. Chaque son lui arrachait la gorge plus surement que nimporte quel détergent, mais il s'efforça de conserver son habituelle expression indéchiffrable. Il savait cependant que toute tentative de manipulation envers Billy était perdue d'avance.

Il était peut-être un génie comme on en trouvait peu, mais il ne pouvait rien apprendre en la matière à un être tel que sa soeur.

John afficha un air de surprise polie et échangea quelques mots avec la jeune femme que Serlock n'écouta pas le moins du monde. Son cerveau travaillait comme jamais. Plusieurs informations se croisaient dans son processeur interne, se recoupaient, les déductions s'enchaînaient avec une rapidité éffrayante.

Billy était bronzée, elle n'était donc pas de retour à Londres depuis longtemps, mais Mycroft avait dit qu'elle "était" en ville, pas qu'elle "arrivait", ce qui signifiait que l'insupportable peste avait débarqué il y a déjà plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines.

Mycroft avait également mentionné la joie de leur mère, il avait par conséquent abordé le sujet avec elle et Billy avait donc sûrement croisé sa route.

Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient discuté, et il ne faisait aucun doute que Mycroft était celui qui avait donné à sa cadette l'adresse de Sherlock. Pourquoi? Mycroft avait toujours laissé Sherlock et Billy s'entredéchirer et n'avait jamais fait grand cas de l'unité familiale. Alors pourquoi faciliter leurs retrouvailles, au lieu de les abandonner à leurs jeux de poursuite et de cache-cache?

John avait embrassé Sarah. Son air ahuri et la minuscule trace de rouge au coin de ses lèvres en attestaient.

-Pourquoi Mycroft t'as-t-il donné mon adresse? Demanda-t-il enfin, coupant court aux politesses que s'échangeaient John et Billy.

La jeune femme mit les mains sur les hanches en souriant.

-A ton avis?

-N'éssaie pas de me faire croire que c'était par pur amour fraternel.

-Jamais je ne tenterais de te faire gober ce genre de choses, répondit Billy, nous savons tout deux que Mycroft ne donne rien gatuitement.

-Alors pourquoi t'as t'il envoyé à moi?

-Tu ne le devines pas?

Sherlock froncea les sourcils. Il aurait tout à fait pu trouver seul la réponse à sa propre question, mais la présence même de sa soeur lui embrouillait l'esprit. Il fut tenté de lui adresser la même recommandation que celle qu'il destinait habituellement à Anderson, c'est à dire de quitter la pièce ou de se tourner, mais Billy, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle savait la moindre de ses pensées, le regarda en chien de faïence et ironisa:

-Tu veux peut-être que je sortes du salon pour que ton cerveau se remette en marche?

John se tourna vers Sherlock et ce dernier sentit que s'il devait prendre le dessus sur Billy, c'était à ce moment, ou jamais. Il se redressa, son regard bleu redevint glacé et il lâcha avec dédain:

-Ne ramène pas tout le monde à ton pauvre niveau intellectuel. Tu ne m'as pas encore posé de questions sur mon travail, ni fait la moindre remarque idiote concernant les enquêtes que je mène, il est donc évident que tu sais déjà tout sur les affaires en cours. Mycroft est venu ce matin, et il a évoqué la traque qui vise Jim Moriarty, juste avant de parler de toi. Dans son esprit le lien était apparemment étroit.

Il se tut, afin d'apprécier les réactions de Billy, mais celle-çi demeurait silencieuse, le même petit sourire collé à la figure. Sherlock eut alors le désagréable sentiment de réagir exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle avait toujours aimé fouette son orgueil, le forcer à bomber le torse et à devenir hautain. Et la petite teigne savait exactement comment s'y prendre, après tout, c'était son domaine d'action.

-Il t'as envoyé ici pour me convaincre de participer à l'enquête, ou peut-être veut-il même que nous collaborions ce qui, je te le dis immédiatement, est hautement improbable.

-Improbable n'est pas impossible! Contra joyeusement Billy, en tout cas tout le monde dans cette pièce a maintenant la preuve que tu peux penser par toi même! Félicitation Sherlock! Tu as raison, le vieux pingouin m'a bien contacté dès que j'ai passé la frontière de l'Angleterre, et il m'a parlé de toute cette histoire. Incroyable ce Moriarty, pas vrai?

-Incroyable n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisis, intervint doucement John.

Billy haussa les épaules.

-Il fait sauter des gens, ça arrive même aux meilleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer cette petite poursuite!

Sherlock eut un éclat de rire suintant le cynisme, et rétorqua qu'elle se trompait de programme.

-Tu vas prendre tes affaires, et tu vas sortir de mon appartement. Je te veux hors du quartier, de la ville, du pays même, d'ici vingt quatre heures, ou je peux te jurer que ta vie deviendra un enfer .

Il vit sa soeur froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il connaissait bien la petite lueur menaçante qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Elle avait arrêtté de jouer les innocentes idiotes et avait revêtu son véritable visage: celui d'une authentique Holmes.

C'était l'attitude que Sherlock haïssait le plus chez sa jumelle, mais c'était également la seule qui lui aille parfaitement.

Billy s'approcha de lui et lui sourit paisiblement.

-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Sherlock. Il fait peut-être de l'effet sur tes collègues, peut-être même sur tes _amis, _mais nous savons tous deux qu'il ne cache qu'une seule chose: la crainte. Je penses qu'il faut que tu le saches: Mycroft m'a bien informé de tes réticences à reprendre l'enquête et il m'a dit clairement que si tu te...désistais, disons, il me passerait la main. Tu as peur que je sois plus efficace que toi, avoues le.

Sherlock serra les machoires et resta silencieux. La voix de Billy devont plus basse et elle entama une marche lente autour de Sherlock . John qui observait la scène eut le sentiment gênant de voir un requin tournant autour de sa proie. Et tandis qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, la jeune femme continuait son monologue, avec le même ton doucereux.

-Tu as peur. C'est la seule raison qui pourrais te pousser à me chasser de chez toi, car en temps normal tu adores la compétition, tu ne vis que pour prouver que tu es le meilleur. Meilleur que Mycroft, que moi...c'est ce qui te fait avancer, te démarquer de nous. Alors il n'y a qu'une raison pour laquelle tu pourrais vouloir me mettre hors jeu dès le début de la partie: tu as peur de ne pas tenir la comparaison.

Sherlock serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas changé, deux ans s'étaient écoulés sans qu'ils se revoient et elle avait toujours cette manière de vous disséquer, de vous mettre à nu, pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Il se consola très légèrement en se disant qu'à ce stade de la conversation, elle aurait pu pousser plus loin l'analyse de son psychisme et lui lancer à la figure des remarques beaucoup plus venimeuses. Mais cela allait venir, s'il ne cédait pas.

Avec un soupir, il compris qu'il avait perdu la manche. La chasser de l'appartement prouverait qu'elle avait vu juste, et la laisser rester était une défaite évidente. Il regarda John en coin, vit son expression préoccupée, et finit par rendre les armes, pour cette fois. Cette petite pimbêche ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à lui dans le cadre d'une enquête. Elle était peut-être douée dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais Sherlock n'était pas doué: il était génial. Et il ne doutait pas de la supériorité de son talent naturel sur celui de sa soeur.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il, tu veux rester? Restes, je t'en pries.

Sherlock s'approcha de Billy et colla son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Mais à la moindre erreur, à la moindre tentative de ta part de piétiner mes plattes-bandes, je t'assures que tu reverras le Népal plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Billy sourit.

-J'ai parfaitement compris le message, frangin.

Sherlock lui adressa un dernier regard d'intimidation puis, drapé dans sa dignité, sortit de l'appartement en lançant par dessus son épaule qu'il devait retourner au comissariat.

-Et je t'interdis de toucher à mon ordinateur! cria-t-il à Billy du hall.

-Si tu penses au mail de Mycroft, il est aussi sur le mien! Rétorqua cette dernière.

Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit.

Avec un petit rictus satisfait, Billy alla sortir de derrière le canapé un sac de voyage. John en fut soufflé. Elle savait que Sherlock céderait avant même de discuter avec lui. Qui était exactement Belle Holmes? Elle n'était pas comme ses frères, c'était une évidence. Mais quelque chose en elle en faisait un être à part, le même genre d'animal exotique que Sherlock ou Mycroft...disons simplement qu'ils auraient été d'une éspèce différente, mais également fascinante.

-Monsieur Watson? Demanda Billy, en le coupant dans ses refléxions.

-Appellez moi John.

-Très bien! Dites moi, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit à manger ici? Je suis affamée.

John lui désigna la table et manger et la laissa s'installer avant d'ouvrir le frigo. Une nouvelle tête coupée y tronait, triomphale, mais ce n'était pas la même que la veille. John se prit à le regretter, il avait mis un bon bout de temps à s'habituer à la précédente, et vu l'état de celle-çi, tout était à recommencer.

-Est-ce que c'est...demanda Billy en regardant par dessus son épaule.

-Une tête? Je le crains, oui.

-Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de collectionner les morceaux de cadavres. On dirait que ça le fascine. Plus jeune, je me demandais souvent si sa véritable ambition n'était pas de recréer le monstre de Frankenstein!

John fut amusé par cette réflexion et revint finalement avec un reste de poulet, que leur avait gracieusement offert Madame Hudson. Avec un remerciement, Billy commença à manger et John en profita pour se préparer une tisane. Quand il fut revenu à table, il vit avec étonnement que la soeur de Sherlock s'était arretté de dîner. Elle le regardait, concentrée, et il eut la sensation d'être sondé des pieds à la tête.

-Ca a du être très dur pour vous, dit-elle brusquement.

-Quoi donc?

-La guerre.

John s'immobilisa. Qu'est ce qui l'avait trahi? Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Sherlock, et de ce que celui-çi avait réussis à déduire de sa vie en à peine cinq minutes. Il se demanda si elle avait eu le même raisonnement que son frère.

-Sherlock avait aussi compris dès notre pemière entrevue, dit-il doucement.

-Compris? Répéta Billy, oh, non, je ne crois pas. Sherlock et Mycroft...ils observent, ils analysent, mais ils ne comprennent pas...vous voyiez ce que je veux dire?

John répondit qu'il avait un peu de mal à la suivre et Billy sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Quand quelqu'un dit votre nom, vous répondez immédiatement à l'appel et vous vous redressez, comme si vous attendiez un ordre, votre démarche est décidée, vous allez toujours droit au but. Lorsque je me suis chamaillée avec Sherlock, vous n'êtes pas intervenu, mais vous restiez à disposition si nous en avions besoin. Et la manière dont vous êtes entré dans la pièce tout à l'heure... vous avez regardé tout autour de vous, prêt à l'attaque. Ces attitudes sont celles d'un soldat. Vous savez rester à votre place, vous êtes habitué à faire les choses vite et bien, quitte à devoir en venir aux mains.

John ne dit rien, il sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas finit de parler. Et en effet, elle continua, sans jamais le perdre des yeux.

-Cela fait de vous quelqu'un de courageux, de droit, avec des nerfs en acier trempé. Vous aimez le danger, je pense pouvoir l'affirmer, sinon vous ne seriez pas resté vivre avec Sherlock. C'est d'ailleurs tout le paradoxe qui vous caractérise: l'action vous fait vous sentir vous même, mais vous vous forcez à la fuir. Vous êtes une personne qui aime aider les autres, une personne généreuse, même altruiste, et je crois que c'est pour ça que la guerre vous a fait tellement de mal: ce n'est jamais facile de voir mourir les gens autour de soi, quand on attache autant de valeur que vous à la vie humaine. C'est pour cette raison que vous voulez de la normalité dans la votre, vous voudriez pouvoir vous conformer à une éspèce de routine, celle que tout le monde connaît. Une maison, un travail,une femme. Mais c'est plus fort que vous: malgré toutes les souffrances que vous avez endurées et vues, malgré tous vos efforts pour vous détacher de cette violence, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de la rechercher, parce qu'il n'y a qu'au sein de la violence, que l'on peut voir le _vrai_ John Watson. Pas le médecin, somme toute très ordinaire, mais le guerrier, qui lui est unique.

John fut effaré. Elle le connaissait. Par coeur. Il avait dans l'idée qu'elle aurait pu continuer longtemps à lui parler de lui, sans commettre la moindre erreur. Il sourit et lui demanda:

-Daccords, jouons franc jeu. Quel est votre talent? Comment faîtes vous?

Les yeux bleus de Billy devinrent malicieux et il vit à quel point elle était adorable.Même si son visage était un peu plus rond que celui de son frère, elle avait la même frimousse mutine que Sherlock, les mêmes boucles rebelles, et le même sourire discret qui formait les mêmes fossettes au coin des joues. Billy avala un morceau de poulet et répondit:

-Si le domaine de Sherlock est celui de la déduction...le mien pourrait être celui de l'empathie.

Le regard interressé de John la poussa à poursuivre:

-Mes frères sont assez nuls dès qu'il s'agit de comprendre comment les gens fonctionnent. Ils savent exploiter des faits, des indices, des attitudes verbales, peut-être physiques. Mais se mettre à la place des autres...ils en sont incapables! Vous le savez aussi je pense: combien de fois Sherlock a-t-il blessé quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte?

John eut un rire étouffé. En effet, il avait depuis longtemps arrêtté de compter les pics lançés par son colocataire de manière involontaire.

-Je n'ai pas leur pouvoir de déduction, continua-t-elle en faisant tourner entre ses doigts un de ses pendentifs, mais j'aurais, à ce que certains disent, une sensibilité très, très exacerbée.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que vous pouvez analyser nimporte qui comme vous venez de le faire avec moi?

-Yep. Je peux. Et je peux même faire un peu plus que ça.

-Que voulez vous dire par là?

Billy s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Connaître une personne, ce n'est pas seulement savoir quelle musique elle écoute, ou quel cadeau lui offrir. Connaître un être humain, c'est savoir quelle attitude adopter face à lui, prévoir ses réactions, contrecarrer ses projets avant même qu'il ne les envisage, c'est avoir toujours deux ou trois coups d'avance sur lui. C'est le faire aller là où on veut qu'il aille sans qu'il ait la moindre idée que ses idées ne sont en réalité pas les siennes. Connaître une personne comme si elle était vous, c'est avoir tout pouvoir sur elle.

En disant cela, elle avait fixé son regard vers la fenêtre en face d'elle et John eut alors dans la gorge un arrière gout amer. Ce raisonnement s'appliquait à lui, et il se demanda comment distinguer à l'avenir, le mensonge de la vérité, la manipulation de la spontanéité. Cette jeune femme pouvait l'amener à agir comme elle le souhaitait. Peut-être était-elle déjà en train de le faire pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait.

-Je vous sens un peu nerveux, plaisanta Billy, et il y a une alarme allumée au dessus de votre tête. Est ce que je dois m'inquiéter?

-Disons que c'est une situation perturbante.

-Je comprends ce que vous éssayez de dire. Mais ne vous rongez pas les sangs: pouvoir n'est pas vouloir, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous mener par le bout du nez, vous êtes quelqu'un de très sympathique.

-Dieu merci.

Billy éclata de rire. Elle se leva d'un bond souple et alla mettre ses couverts dans l'évier avant de demander où elle pouvait dormir.

-Eh bien, il y a une chambre à l'étage, la mienne, répondit John, je peux vous la laisser, à moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez prendre le sofa...Sherlock y dort tout le temps, ça ne doit pas être si mal.

-Va pour le sofa! S'exclama la jeune femme, je n'aime pas les chambres à coucher de toute manière.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et sortit de son sac une long duvet qu'elle étala en guise de couverture.

-Très bien, hum, je pense que je vais aller me coucher de ce pas dans ce cas, dit John, la chambre de Sherlock est à côté, et la mienne à l'étage. Si vous avez besoin de nous...

-Oh non, je vous remercie, ça ira très bien! Répondit Billy, passez une bonne nuit!

John lui sourit et ferma la porte du salon. Puis il monta l'escalier et alla s'allonger sur son propre lit. Journée intriguante s'il en était. Comment Sherlock, et Mycroft Holmes pouvaient-ils avoir une soeur aussi différente d'eux? Comment pouvait-elle être si enjouée, si sensible, quand son jumeau était un sociopathe patenté? La clé du mystère lui échappait, mais cela importait peu.

Il dut s'endormir peu après, tout habillé, et quand il sentit la main de quelqu'un secouer son épaule, il s'éveilla en sursaut.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Chut, silence. Murmura Sherlock.

-Que fais-tu dans ma chambre? Quand est tu revenu?

-Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance.

-A qui, pour l'amour de Dieu?

-Billy. _Ne lui fais pas confiance_. Cette fille est une vipère, elle est dangereuse et vu ton caractère, elle t'auras dans la poche avant même d'avoir pu dire "God save the Queen".

-Sherlock, c'est absurde, nous avons juste...

-Je sais. Vous avez discuté, elle doit déjà avoir commencé son travail de manipulation avec toi. Tu connais sûrement ses habilités, elle ne se sera pas privé du plaisir de t'en informer.

John sentit un sentiment profond d'irritation l'envahir.

-Sherlock, il est tard, je suis épuisé, nous parlerons de ta soeur demain. Pour le moment, elle vient d'arriver après deux ans d'absence et elle dort dans le salon, alors pourquoi ne pas juste attendre de voir comment tout ça évolue? Tu es si...puéril parfois!

Le détective lui jeta un regard froid, et John se força à le soutenir. De manière surprenante, ce fut Holmes qui tourna les yeux en premier, les lèvres pincées. Il se leva et marcha d'une traite vers la porte. John poussa un long soupir.

-Sherlock...

-Tu as raison, coupa celui-çi, attendons de voir. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose.

-Laquelle?

Serlock le regarda dans le fond des yeux. Comme toujours, John sentit une boule compact se former dans son estomac. Il n'aimait pas quand son ami le fixait ainsi, il ne savait jamais exactement ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, et il n'arrivait pas à décrypter ce que le détective pensait.

-Restes prudent avec elle. Jures-le moi.

-Ecoutes je ne peux pas...

-Jures le. Tu dois me le promettre.

John vit que Sherlock ne sortirait pas de la pièce avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction et il le maudit d'être une telle tête de mule.

-Très bien, Dit-il, je le jure.

Sherlock sembla légèrement soulagé, et après un rapide salut, il ferma la porte.

Cette nuit là les deux hommes eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. La venue de cette jeune femme dans leur quotidien soulevait en eux une foule de question.

Celles de Sherlock étaient relativement simples: Pourquoi? Pourquoi Mycroft avait-il sentit le besoin de la contacter? Et par dessus tout, quels étaient ses plans? Qu'avait-elle en tête?

Il savait de quoi elle était capable, il n'avait pas la mémoire courte, et ses deux années au Népal n'avaient pas changé le fond de son âme. C'était du moins, hautement improbable, bien que John semble adhérer au fan-club de Billy.

Avec un grognement, Sherlock se tourna dans son lit, et colla sa tête sous son oreiller. Il voulait dormir.

Mais dans le salon, quelqu'un ne dormait pas. Billy était debout, en face de la fenêtre, le regard pensif. Londres n'avait pas changé. Il n'y avait aucun endroit au monde qu'elle aimait plus que cette ville, et la retrouver lui faisait un bien fou, tout comme de retrouver Sherlock. C'était la même chose que de revoir un vieil adversaire, une personne qui vous mettrait obstinément des batons dans les roues où que vous alliez. Et ils étaient de nouveau réunis, pour un grand jeu, une plus grande partie que toutes celles auxquelles ils avaient jamais joué. Elle savait qu'ils disputeraient bientôt la dernière manche, et que le vainqueur, serait cette fois indétronable.

A cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Que la partie commence, Sherlock...


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les commentaires qui m'ont été laissés! Ils me font très plaisir et continue à m'encourager à écrire! Je vais bientôt poster une illustration pour cette fic, et je vous mettrais le lien! En tout cas, bonne lecture! ^^_

Le lendemain matin, John eut la surprise de sentir le parfum du caffé dans l'escalier, tandis qu'il descendait vers le salon.

Plus étonnant encore, la table du petit déjeuner avait été dressée en bonne et due forme, du pain frait coupé en tranches épaisses, le beurre et la marmelade posés à côté d'une théière fumante et de la cafetière. Des fruits l'attendaient même à côté de croissants dorés.

Billy était déjà attablée, les cheveux en désordre, bien qu'elle ait changé de tenue. Elle portait les même bottes et le même jean déchiré que la veille, mais elle avait désormais revêtu un débardeur vert caki, dont le motif central évoquait curieusement la tête de Sherlock avec des moustaches.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant cela que John se rendit compte que les bras de la jeune femme étaient plus ou moins couverts de tatouages. Ils étaient majoritairement d'un noir profond et aucun n'était totalement figuratif, à l'exception, d'un serpent, enroulé autour de son biceps. John n'aurait pas pu dire la signification des autres, sauf peut-être de celui qui couvrait son épaule droite. L'alpha et l'Oméga, respectivement première et dernière lettres de l'alphabet grec, frequemment usités en chimie, mais ayant surtout une signification théologique bien connue.

-_Je suis l'Alpha et L'Oméga_...cita John en guise de bonjour.

Billy eut un sourire et jeta un rapide coup d'oeuil à son épaule.

-Dieu pour vous servir, plaisanta-t-elle, mon identité vous aurait-elle échappé, malgré ma chevelure?

-Oh, non , je vous ai percé à jour. Alors, quand est-ce que vous marchez sur la Tamise, ou que vous multipliez les croissants?

-Pas aujourd'hui je le crains, mon frère, Satan, serait fort contrarié.

-Satan n'est pas le frère de Dieu, contra la voix agacée de Sherlock.

Il rentra dans le salon, et bien que le caffé soit encore fumant sur la table, alla chercher une tasse et décida de s'en préparer un autre. John vit nettement l'expression déconfite de Billy et vola à sa rescousse.

-Sherlock, tu pourrais t'asseoir avec nous, le comissariat ne va pas s'envoler.

-Le comissariat non, mais Mortiarty si. Je suis pressé, je vous laisse volontier à votre oisiveté. John, consulte le mail de Mycroft sur mon PC. Je ne veux pas te traîner derrière comme un boulet ignorant.

Watson haussa les sourcils. Véritablement charmant. Sherlock avala d'une traite son caffé, mis sa tasse dans l'évier et sortit de l'appartement. John commença à se demander s'il ne vivait pas en fin de compte avec un courant d'air. Il regarda Billy et haussa les épaules en guise d'excuses. Celle-çi étouffa un rire dans sa tasse et se leva peu de temps après.

-Bien, bien, bien, et si nous regardions un peu ce que le vieux pingouin nous a envoyé avant de rejoindre mon irascible jumeau? Je ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes si je ne révises pas et j'ai plus mauvaise mémoire que lui!

Elle se jeta sur le canapé et sortit de son sac un PC rose bardé d'autocollants avant de l'ouvrir et de tapper rapidement un mot de passe.

John vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeuil au fond d'écran. C'était une photo qui devait être assez récente, mais sur celle-çi, Billy avait les cheveux bleus et moins de tatouages. Entourée de motards, elle brandissait une choppe vers l'appareil photo et ils semblaient tous faire la fête dans un road-bar, enfumé, éclairé par des néons. On apercevait à l'arrière plan une scène sur laquelle jouait un groupe de rock.

-Mes amis, dit-elle tranquillement, nous nous fréquentions beaucoup avant mon départ au Népal. Nous nous sommes tous connus au lycée.

John se dit que la mère de Sherlock et le détective lui même avaient du faire une syncope le jour où la petite fille de la famille était revenue à la maison, les cheveux couleur bleu shtroumph.

Billy alla ouvrir sa messagerie et un mail de Mycroft apparut presque automatiquement. De nombreuses pièces jointes, un message somme toute très formel.

Billy se hâta d'ouvrir les documents envoyés et ils les lurent en silence.

Il y avait en tout:

2 mails interceptés par les hommes de Mycroft

Le rapport du meurtre d'un trafiquant d'armes estonien dans la banlieue de Londres

Et celui de l'assasinat de Shan, le général du lotus Noir, abbatue quatre mois plus tôt, à Londres.

-Le premier message a été envoyé par un serveur situé à New-York, fit remarquer Billy qui lisait la note de Mycroft, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait dabords transité par je ne sais pas combien de points secondaires, de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas dire d'où il venait vraiment...ce sont des malins. Le second est parti de Kyoto. Tous les deux adressés à des barons de la drogue et de la prostitution.

-Malheureusement interceptés en route par Mycroft...

-et mentionnant tous les deux un certain "professeur M".

-Pour "Mortiarty" je présume...

-Si le vieux pingouin en a l'intime conviction, je suggère de le suivre sur cette voie, après tout c'est lui l'agent de sa Majesté.

-C'est étrange, dit John, regardez qui signe le mail...

Mr. O' Johnsson,

Nous tenons à vous féliciter pour la qualité de votre marchandise.

Le paiement vous sera versé dans l'heure qui vient, et nous renouvellons notre contrat à votre encontre pour une prochaine livraison. Le professeur M. Et moi même vous recontacterons dans peu de temps.

D'ici là, vous avez ,comme stipulé dans notre dernière entrevue, accès à notre soutien et notre considération.

Salutations distinguées,

Aidoneus.

Billy considéra la signature et parut pensive un instant.

Elle ouvrit le second message et l'examina attentivement. Le contenu était aussi neutre que celui du premier, indéchiffrable et impossible à relier de manière objective à une quelconque activité criminelle. Et toujours cette signature...Aidoneus.

-Etrange nom...marmonna John.

-Aidoneus est un nom grec, lui répondit Billy.

Watson lui jeta un regard interrogatif et remarqua le sourire léger sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le même sourire que celui de Sherlock quand il se retrouvait face à un adversaire à sa mesure. Elle avait l'air de trouver la situation clairement excitante et elle continua:

-Aidoneus signifie "Celui qu'on ne voit pas" ou "l'Invisible". C'était un des très nombreux noms d'Hadès.

-Le dieux des morts?

-Précisément. Nous avons ici affaire à un homme cultivé, je dirais des classes supérieures, ayant reçu une excellente formation en culture Antique Greco-Romaine. Un lettré.

-Et cet homme ne serait pas Moriarty?

-Cela me paraît assez peu probable. Bien sûr, cet "Aidoneus" pourrait être une identité parallèle de Moriarty, destinée à embrouiller ceux avec qui il converse et à renforcer sa sécurité, mais je pense que cet homme serait plus un de ses généraux.

-Vous pensez que Mortiarty est du genre à déléguer ses pouvoirs?

-Oui, bien que ce soit rare. J'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à sa personnalité quand Mycroft m'a briefé sur la situation. Mortiarty est extrêmement orgeuilleux, c'est une sorte de Roi-Soleil, il aime tout diriger, parce qu'on n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi même. Il n'hésite pas à se salir personellement les mains, mais il a aussi l'air d'en avoir la cervelle. Et si c'est le cas, il sait qu'on ne dirige jamais un empire seul.

-Il a donc des adjoints.

-Très peu, je le répète, contra Billy, il est méfiant, il ne pardonne pas l'erreur. Regardez...ce rapport. Karnov, un trafiquant d'armes estonien, abbattu dans la banlieue de Londres. Une balle dans la tête, propre et net. On a retrouvé près de lui un pistolet de sa production et des tasses de thé, dont une entièrement bue. Inutile de vous dire que les examens ADN n'ont rien donnés, mais le meurtre présente d'étranges similitudes avec celui de Shan, le général du lotus Noir.

La jeune femme ouvrit un dossier et mis côté à côte sur l'écran, les photos des deux cadavres. John reconnut avec un frisson la mafieuse asiatique qui les avaient récemment pris en otage, lui et Sarah.

-Les deux victimes étaient de grands patrons du crime, continua Billy, tous les deux ont été abattus à distance, avec les mêmes balles, tous les deux dans la tête. Pas de trace de lutte, ils étaient toujours seuls, pas d'escortes, ils se croyaient donc relativement en sécurité. Et les deux avaient connus un échec de parcours quelques temps auparavant.

-Lesquels?

-Vous connaissez celui de Shan. Sherlock lui a mis des batons dans les roues et elle a été obligée de battre en retraite. Quand à Karnov...ses armes présentaient de graves défaults de fabrications, du moins selon les analyses du département de Mycroft.

-Un mauvais fabricant?

-Pire. Un mauvais fournisseur.

-Je commence à voir où vous voulez en venir.

-L'échec est intolérable pour Moriarty. Ces adjoints en avaient commis un de trop et ils l'ont payés. Mycroft a réussis à créer une sorte de connexion entre Karnov et Shang. Les deux versaient régulièrement des sommes importantes à une société basée aux Bahamas.

-Société-écran?

-Bien sûr. Des flux d'argent passaient, repassaient et disparaissaient. Ils étaient en contact avec une organisation plus grande qu'eux, et il y a fort à partier que Mortiarty en tire les ficelles.

-Ca semble logique, admis John, et ce Aidoneus serait donc...

-Son plus proche adjoint, son bras droite, son âme damnée, du moins je pense, puisqu'il se charge de sa communication. On ne confie pas cette tâche à nimporte qui.

-Très bien. Est ce que Sherlock sait tout cela?

-Il l'a sûrement deviné, répondit Billy, et je pense que nous en tirons la même conclusion.

-Il faut trouver cet homme.

-Bingo. Si on trouve l'adjoint et que l'on agit vite, il nous permettra de remonter jusqu'à Moriarty. Sherlock va prendre la première manche, moi j'ai besoin de plus d'informations.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour dresser son portrait psychologique. Si je le connais, je le trouverais, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas encore _penser_ comme lui, alors autant laisser Sherlock faire mumuse.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle rabbattit le clapet de son ordinateur et le remis dans son sac. Puis, elle se leva et attrappa sa veste en cuir, qu'elle enfila d'un geste vif.

-Mieux vaut le rejoindre, dailleurs, il commence sûrement à s'impatienter et je veux voir s'il a été aussi productif que nous.

John se leva à son tour et enfila sa veste. Il éprouvait une certaine appréhension à l'idée de replonger dans ce bourbier infernal qu'était le cas "Mortiarty". Il croisa le regard de Billy et celle-çi lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas John, coincés entre Sherlock et moi, vous ne risquez rien.

John aurait voulu approuver mais le contact de la jeune femme l'éléctrisa. Les paroles de son collocataire -et ami- flottaient dans sa tête, comme des oiseaux de mauvaise augure.

"_Ne lui fais pas confiance. Promets le moi._"

Il tenta un sourire, mais Billy froncea les sourcils et demanda:

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

-Non, absolument aucun.

-Ca, c'est un mensonge John.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et le médecin ne put s'empêcher de détourner les siens.

-Ah, je vois, dit-elle doucement, Sherlock a commencé son pillonage. J'imagine que la règle d'or en vigueur est de ne pas me faire confiance.

Watson ouvrit la bouche, mais Billy ne semblait plus l'écouter.

-Espèce de batard, dit-elle tout bas, je vais le tuer.

Elle sortit de l'appartement et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. John la suivit en courant et il eut à peine le temps de monter dans le taxi qu'elle venait d'arrêtter. Elle semblait furieuse, mais elle ne décocha pas un mot de tout le trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent au comissariat, elle sortit la première et s'approcha des bâtiments d'un pas vif sous les yeux étonnés des agents de polices, qui n'avaient pas franchement l'habitude de voir de jeunes punks arriver en trombe dans leurs locaux. Elle franchit la porte et demanda à la secrétaire le bureau de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Celle-çi la regarda de haut en bas et lui demanda d'attendre dans la salle le temps qu'elle téléphone à l'intéressé. Mais Billy poussa un soupir long comme le bras et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

-Hey! Revenez immédiatement! Cria la secrétaire.

Elle empoigna le téléphone et appella l'étage supérieur.

John, stupéfait, s'empressa de suivre Billy et quand il la rejoint, Donnovan et Anderson arrivaient vers elle. La jeune Holmes regarda les deux agents et eut un imperceptible sourire. La femme avait une démarche très droite, elle vous regardait d'un air condescendant, mais son attitude était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nerveux. Typique de la femme flic, immergée dans un milieux d'hommes, s'accrochant à son armure pour cacher tout aspect de féminité et ne désirant rien d'autre que le respect du à sa charge. L'autre avait un regard sans cesse aux aguets, comme s'il craignait une agression et le visage fermé, semblable à celui d'un roquet prêt à aboyer sur tout ce qui bouge.

Un petit teigneux, qui n'avait sûrement été ni le plus intelligent ni le plus beau de la famille, ou même de sa classe. Le genre de garçon taciturne, toujours en quête de reconaissance et de popularité, sans jamais pouvoir en obtenir, et ayant choisit l'uniforme de police, pour une question d'orgeuil et de revanche.

Point commun des deux humains en face d'elle: frustration, ambition, besoin maladif de reconaissance. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Evident.

Billy se composa un masque de jeune fille égarée et alla à leur recontre.

-Vous, là! L'appella Donnovan, arrêttez vous!

Billy s'immobilisa et attendit la suite.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'apelle Belle Holmes, dit la jeune femme d'une voix timide, est-ce que vous êtes l'inspecteur Lestrade?

Donnovan eut l'air surprise de la question mais un observateur attentif aurait pu détecter la satisfaction et l'enthousiasme qui avait traversé ses traits.

-Non, je regrette, dit cette dernière d'un ton déjà plus adouçi, je suis le sergent Donnovan.

Billy se tourna alors vers Anderson avec les sourcils levés, mais celui-çi, comprenant qu'elle le prenait sans doute pour son supérieur, la détrompa immédiatement.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je vous ai vu arriver, et vous aviez l'air...peu importe.

Les deux agents se regardèrent en chien de faïence, fiers comme des papes.

"Touché coulé" pensa Billy.

-Belle Holmes? Demanda Anderson, comme Sherlock Holmes?

Billy simula un grand sourire et répondit:

-Ah, oui, Sherlock est mon frère!

Les deux policiers la fixèrent, abasourdis, et Billy décida de leur donner le coup de grâce.

-Vous avez l'air un peu surpris...dit-elle.

-Hum, oui, je dois avouer que je ne savais pas qu'il avait une soeur. Et même si je l'avais su...je ne vous aurais pas imaginé...aussi...

-Aussi normale? Compléta Billy, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me dise ça, mon frère est un vrai taré! Ça ne doit pas être facile de travailler avec lui, hein?

Donnovan eut un mouvement de tête approbateur et Anderson fit la grimace.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Billy, il aboye beaucoup mais il ne mors pas. Je crois qu'il est juste dégouté de ne pas être lui même dans la police. Il a été recalé au test psychotechnique.

Pur mensonge bien sûr, mais cette petite "confidence" suffit à donner aux agents de police un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Toujours caresser ses interlocuteurs dans le sens du poil.

Anderson lui sourit maladroitement, il ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude, et lui demanda pourquoi elle était là.

-Je suis criminologue! Répondit gaiement Billy, et on m'a demandé de me pencher sur l'affaire Moriarty! Mes accréditations sont déjà arrivées chez l'inspecteur Lestrade! Pourriez vous me montrer son bureau, s'il vous plaît?

-Bien sûr, répondit aimablement Donnovan, je vous y enmènne.

-Merci, c'est très aimable à vous!

John regardait la scène éffaré. Elle était redoutable, il avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Il suivit la jeune femme et vint se placer à sa hauteur. Billy, elle, jubilait.

1-0, balle au centre. Elle avait maintenant l'équipe de police dans la poche, et elle venait donc de gagner sur Sherlock un avantage considérable. Idiot de sociopathe.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de Lestrade, Sherlock feuilletait un dossier d'un oeuil distrait, qui devint noir dès le moment où Billy passa la porte. Elle lui afficha un sourire narquois et vint serrer la main de Lestrade.

Ce faisant, elle le regarda et commença à réfléchir. Une poignée de main vigoureuse, ferme, c'était un homme de caractère et il était droit, elle pouvait le sentir à la manière dont il la regardait dans les yeux. Une caricature de bon policier. Elle en ferait son allié en moins de deux.

Mais Sherlock interrompit leurs présentations et la fusilla du regard avec un sifflement.

-Arrêttes ça immédiatement.

-Quoi donc?

-Tu le sais parfaitement.

Billy haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir dans une chaise. Sherlock jeta un regard à John et vit à son air penaud, qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue au sujet de sa promesse. Sherlock ne put pas lui en vouloir. Billy avait le don de pousser les gens à la confession, et John n'aurait de toute manière pas pu garder un secret en sa présence. Trop honnête, trop pur.

Il se prit à ressentir une sorte d'angoisse sourde. Son ami était une personne bonne, si bonne que qu'une marionettiste comme Billy en prendrait le contrôle d'ici peu, à moins que lui même ne s'interpose. Il darda sur sa soeur un regard glacé et pour lui faire passer le message, alla se placer près de Watson.

Billy eut un rictus goguenard et engagea la conversation sur l'affaire. Sherlock, qui était déjà contrarié, en devint furieux. Elle avait tiré, à peu de choses près, les mêmes conclusions que lui sur la même base d'information. Sa soeur s'était améliorée, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais il conaissait son petit talon d'Achille: elle ne pouvait pas travailler à partir de presque rien, contrairement à lui. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait trouvé une chose qu'elle ignorait. Il savoura le moment et quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde s'était tu et le regardait, il afficha son sourire le plus méprisant et déclara:

-Je sais par où commencer.

_A SUIVRE..._


	4. Chapter 4

Billy froncea les sourcils.

Sherlock la fixa dans les yeux et apprécia la lueur de colère qui venait de s'y allumer.

Le détective, pour exposer sa théorie, étala alors les dossiers sur le bureau de Lestrade et les considéra un moment avant de parler à l'ensemble de l'équipe.

-Nous devons remonter jusqu'à Aidoneus, cela me paraît assez évident. La construction du groupe de Moriarty est pyramidale, si on ne passe pas par la base, on n'atteindra jamais le sommet. Le tout est de procéder avec discrétion et méthode, bien que certains aient quelques problèmes avec ces deux notions.

John se tourna vers Billy, mais celle-çi restait stoïque, du moins en apparence. Sherlock sourit, fier de sa petite réplique acérée et poursuivit:

-Il serait très étonnant que ces preuves nous soient arrivées dans les mains par hasard. Je crois que Moriarty et en l'occurence, son adjoint, jouent avec nous. Ils veulent que nous nous lançions à leur poursuite, ce qui implique qu'ils ont caché la première piste du jeu dans ces messages et ces pièces à conviction.

-C'est un jeu de piste? Demanda Lestrade en croisant les bras.

-Précisément, répondit Sherlock sans le regarder, ils nous testent.

-Mais pourquoi? S'entêta l'inspecteur, qui n'avait jamais eu les explications de Mycroft à ce sujet.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, un air de suprême condescendance sur je visage, mais Billy fut la plus rapide:

-Mortiarty est un fou de compétition, dit-elle sérieusement, il s'est frotté au petit obstacle que représente Sherlock et cela a du lui mettre la tête à l'envers. Il a besoin de prouver au monde et à lui même qu'il est toujours au dessus de la mélée et qu'il est le meilleur. C'est un point de tous les prétendus génies:Leur orgeuil est tel que s'ils ne sont pas les premiers, ils ne sont rien.

Sherlock accusa l'attaque sans broncher. Lestrade, de son côté, approuva de la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers le détective consultant. John, qui depuis le début de la journée, tentait de déchiffrer le code "Holmes" soupira en comprenant que tous les dialogues des jumeaux ne devaient se résumer qu'à une suite de pics, de petites remarques mesquines et de bassesses. Il fit un signe discret à Sherlock pour lui conseiller de se détendre, mais celui-çi, comme piqué au vif, se redressa et froncea le nez. L'archétype de l'aristocrate méprisant.

-Peu importe. Seuls les indices comptent, et nous les avons sous le nez: il a été averé par le rapport de ballistique que Shan et Karnov ont été tués par la même arme. Les balles sont donc les mêmes et elles sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus étranges.

-En quoi? Demanda Anderson en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Même un idiot dans votre genre peut lire un rapport de police, répliqua Sherlock, vos hommes ont retrouvé des douilles près des scènes de crime, or des professionels comme les hommes de Moriarty ne laissent pas de traces derrière eux. Nous étions_ sensés _les trouver, les exploiter. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Les douilles portent une marque, elles ont sûrement été fournies à Mortiarty par un fabriquant spécial, qui les fabrique pour lui et les rends...plus efficaces. Ce signe -il mit le doigt sur une photo de douille dans le rapport – est le signe du fabriquant.

Billy poussa un sifflement méprisant.

-Est ce que c'est tout? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Oh, non. Je ne me serais pas permis de venir sans avoir trouvé la signification de ce symbole et sa provenance éventuelle.

Sherlock s'approcha du tableau blanc accroché au mur du fond et déboucha le marqueur noir avant de tracer en grand une forme vaguement humaine, dans le dos de laquelle se détachaient deux petites ailes. John entendit Anderson éclater de rire.

-C'est une fée? Chapeau l'artiste!

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de relever la remarque, et il s'empara du feutre vert, pour colorier la robe de sa petite créature.

Puis, il repris la couleur noire et traça en arrière plan trois petites fleurs de lys.

-Bien. Je me doute que vos cerveaux minuscules ne déduisent absolument rien de ce dessin, alors je ne vous laisserai pas le temps de griller vos maigres neurones.

Il désigna les fleurs de lys.

-Ces trois signes côte à côte ont une signification précise. Ils représentent l'état de Louisiane, aux Etats-Unis. Nous avons donc affaire à un homme natif de cet endroit. Et ceci -il montra le reste du dessin- est une fée verte, une fée Absinthe.

-Comme l'alcool? Demanda Lestrade, un sourcil levé.

-Précisément, la fée Absinthe est l'allégorie de ce doux poison. Or, où l'Absinthe est-elle plus qu'un simple alcool? Où est-elle un véritable symbole?

-La Nouvelle Orléans, répondit Billy.

Sherlock ne lui répondit pas.

-La Nouvelle-Orléans à fait de l'Absinthe un emblême. Il est tout à fait certain que notre vendeur de balles y travaille et y vit. Sa signature n'est qu'un énorme hommage à sa Louisiane chérie, et aux moustiques alcooliques qui y vivent. Il faut nous y rendre

-Une seconde génie, coupa Billy, la Nouvelle-Orléans est vaste. Très, très vaste. Une fois las-bas, quel sera ton plan? Arpenter toute la ville à la recherche d'Absinthe en ésperant que ton homme se cache au fond de la bouteille?

Rires du côté d'Anderson et de Donnovan. Lestrade leur jeta un regard meurtrier mais les deux agents eurent tout de même du mal à contenir leur hilarité.

Billy eut un sourire en coin, habilement dissimulé. Son humour était une arme que Sherlock ne possederait jamais, et c'était bien dommage pour lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeuil.

Pendant ce temps, John tenait son menton dans sa main et regardait obstinément le dessin de son ami. Il avait visité la nouvelle Orléans quand il n'était qu'un jeune homme. Les études de médecine et la pression qu'elles entrainaient avaient provoqué chez lui un désir fou de changer d'air une fois son cursus finit. Et quoi de mieux pour se vider l'esprit que cette ville mythique de Louisiane où nul ne dormait jamais? Parti avec deux camarades de promotions, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir écumé Bourbon Street en long en large et en travers. C'était ce qu'on appellait vulgairement la pratique des "bars parallèles".

L'absinthe...il se rappellait vaguement d'un endroit où elle coulait à flots du matin jusqu'au soir, un endroit célèbre, unique en son genre dans la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et les pépiements de Donnovan à sa droite ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se souvenir du nom de l'établissement.

-Excusez moi, demanda-t-il rapidement, mais est ce que vous pourriez arrêtter ça?

Donnovan le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Quoi donc?

-De glousser comme un dindon nouveau né! S'exclama John.

Il y eut un silence et Waston se sentit rougir de honte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais Sherlock l'en empêcha. John vit que le détective avait un air ravi sur le visage comme s'il voyait un élève à lui révéler un potentiel insoupçonné.

-Merci John, d'exprimer la pensée collective! Dit-il.

Même Billy sembalit amusée.

John ferma les yeux et soudain, cela lui revint.

-The Old Absinthe Bar.

-Plait-il?

-The Old Absinthe Bar, répéta Watson, c'est un troquet de la nouvelle-Orléans, il est spécialisé dans la vente de cet alcool et un bon nombre de fêtards s'y retrouvent tous les soirs. Si notre homme est aussi attaché que ça à la symbolique des choses, il y sera peut-être?

Serlock considéra John un moment puis lâcha:

-C'est une possibilité.

Lestrade décroisa les bras et demanda:

-Alors c'est tout? Vous allez vous envoler pour les Etats-Unis et advienne que pourra?

-C'est le plan, confirma Sherlock.

-C'est de la folie vous voulez dire! Aboya Anderson.

-Vous le roquet, dehors! Cria Sherlock.

-On se calme tout le monde! Intervint Billy, éssayons de nous comporter comme des personnes civilisées.

Elle attendit que l'ambiance ait cessé d'être explosive et exposa calmement la suite des opérations.

-Nous devons effectivement nous rendre à la nouvelle-Orléans et en petit commité. Rien ne doit flitrer nul part de nos déplacement, c'est pourquoi nous ne partirons qu'à trois et qu'aucun contact direct ne devra être passé entre nous et vous jusqu'à notre retour.

-Et s'il vous arrivait des ennuis? Demanda Donnovan.

-C'est un risque à prendre.

Lestrade soupira:

-Je ne sais pas...même si vous trouviez ce vendeur d'arme, qui vous dit qu'il vous ferait remonter jusqu'à Aidoneus?

-Personne ne nous le dit. Mais Mortiarty a comencé un jeu de piste avec nous, les indices qu'il nous a laissé menent _forcément_ quelque part. Il tire les ficelles, au détriment de ses propres hommes, et il y a fort à parier que ce malfrat de la nouvelle-Orléans ne sache même pas qu'il a été vendu par son propre patron.

-Ce type est un malade, grogna Anderson.

-Tout juste, mais c'est un malade génial, il a sûrement prévu quelque chose au cas où nous voudrions débarquer aux Etats-Unis avec la cavalerie. C'est un jeu entre Sherlock, John et lui.

-Alors nous avons un avantage, dit Lestrade, il ne sait pas que vous êtes arrivée.

-Non. Et c'est pour ça que tant qu'il l'ignore, nous devons frapper vite avant qu'il change les règles. On trouve ce type à l'absinthe, il nous crache le morceau et on passe à l'indice suivant. Si on se remue assez vite, on pourra coincer Aidoneus, et il parlera.

-Vous en êtes sure?

Les yeux de Billy se plissèrent doucement et elle murmura:

-Oh oui. Il parlera.

-Alors, je suppose qu'on est sur le banc de touche jusqu'à votre retour, conclut Lestrade.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais pas de panique: vous aurez un compte rendu détaillé dès que nous poserons le pied en Angleterre.

Lestrade fit la moue mais il rendit finalement les armes.

-Très bien.

-Parfait, lança Sherlock en se dirigeant vers la sortie, pas une minute à perdre. Nous décollons ce soir.

-Qu..quoi si vite? Demanda John, mais mon travail au cabinet? Et Sarah?

Sherlock était déjà loin et pendant un instant, Watson eut l'envie de hurler de frustration. Il allait réserver les billets et à ce moment, John serait bien obligé de le suivre.

Il sentit la main de Billy se poser sur son épaule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le temps qu'il obtienne des places d'avions de Mycroft, nous aurons fait nos valises, pris un bain de soleil et rédigé un mémoire.

**Deux jours plus tard.**

John se sentait étrangement bien. Revoir la Nouvelle-Orléans et particulièrement le Vieux Carré, ce quartier français, lui faisait un bien fou si bien qu'il en aurait presque oublié la raisons de leur venue. Presque. Si Sherlock n'avait pas mis un point d'honneur à perpetuellement lui rapeller sa présence en criticant tout ce qui tombait sous son regard, en coupant ses discussions avec Billy, en fouillant dans ses affaires pour y trouver de l'argent ou il ne savait pas trop quoi...le détective haissait qu'il parle avec sa soeur. Il voyait toujours cette petite lueur de haine dans ses yeux dès que les deux autres s'adressaient un mot de plus que les salutations humaines habituelles. Possessif, jaloux et paranoïaque, voilà ce qu'il était, dans son métier comme en amitié. John le lui aurait bien dit en face, mais depuis leur départ de Londres, comme s'il était vexé de ne plus être le centre de son attention, Sherlock ne lui adressait plus beaucoup la parole. Billy semblait avoir érigé un mur entre eux sans même s'en rendre compte, mais John ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'être proprement adorable. Elle avait peut-être un côté un tantinet obscur, comme pour rappeller son appartenance au clan Holmes, mais elle était drôle, intelligente, spirituelle, et tellement...compréhensive. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait tout deviner de lui avant même qu'il ne le pense. Et cela rendait Sherlock malade.

Le détective était effectivement de plus en plus contrarié par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Sa plus grande force avait toujours été d'être un sociopathe de haut niveau et donc de réussir à bannir de son processeur interne les idioties à propos desquelles la majorité des humains gaspillaient leur vie. Mais Billy avait toujours eu le don de lui faire perdre son sang froid, et la voir roder près de John comme un squale à l'affut lui donnait la migraine. John était son ami, et il allait s'assurer soigneusement qu'il ne devienne pas celui de sa jumelle. Serlock n'avais jamais aimé partagé, et dans le cas présent, c'était tout bonnement hors de question. Il s'était bien rendu compte que le comportement de hérisson qu'il adoptait depuis leur départ avait décontenancé John, mais il se refusait à en changer. Il était tout simplement vexé. Vexé comme un pou. Et inquiet. Partir avec Billy dans une contrée étrangère, sans appui de qui que ce soit en backstage, celà relevait de la folie. Il savait bien qu'elle allait lui faire un coup fourré à un moment où à un autre, il attendait juste d'en voir les signes avant coureur, afin de prendre des mesures en conséquence.

Il se souvenait de leur adolescence, et de toute cette période maudite durant laquelle il avait bien cru que la famille Holmes, habituellement si soudée par la glace qui gelait les relations de ses membres, allait voler en éclat. Il se souvenait des causes de cette crise, de ce que Billy avait à voir las-dedans et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se refusait à croire qu'elle ait pu changer. On ne changeait pas. Ni elle, ni lui, ni personne.

Il ruminait ces sombres pensées quand ils arrivèrent devant le bar dont avait parlé John. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et ils avaient attendu l'heure de pointe des fêtards pour leur première expeditions dans le vieux Carré. Habillés de couleur neutres, ils se fondaient dans la foule, et celle çi tourbillonait, bourdonnait comme une ruche en folie.

Billy s'arrêtta devant la porte. Le bâtiment était rectangulaire et gris, à l'exception des volets qui avaient été peints d'un vert criard. Elle passa la porte, suivie de près par son frère et John. Le rouge prédominait l'ambiance tamisée du bar en ébullition et les murs étaient littéralement recouverts de cartes de visites. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et commanda trois verres d'absinthe tout en jetant un coup d'oeuil aux alentours. Des hommes et des femmes de tout âge, rien de particulièrement surprenant durant une période de congé, qui plus est à l'approche de Noël.

Du moins c'est ce qu'une personne normale aurait dit, mais Billy Holmes était tout sauf une personne normale. Ce que l'on ne voyait pas, elle le voyait, ce que l'on ne remarquait pas lui sautait aux yeux.

-Alors? Demanda Sherlock.

-Un moment.

La jeune femme parcourut le bar des yeux. Elle savait exactement qui chercher, elle avait eu tout le loisir d'y réfléchir dans l'avion. Elle était à l'affut d'un homme blanc, sûrement un de ceux que les américains appellaient les "rednecks", à l'allure fière voire vaniteuse, affichant ostensiblement son amour de sa région et de sa patrie. Il était sûrement un habitué des lieux, il fallait qu'elle guette quelqu'un qui ait l'air de se sentir chez lui, sûrement une personne seule, plus attachée aux joies de l'absinthe qu'aux foules ennivrées. Sûrement tatoué, et portant des vêtements dissuasifs, pour bien signifier qu'il était à part, lui le grand vendeur d'armes, le grand fabriquant secret à la fée Verte.

Le regard de Billy passa rapidement sur un ou deux suspects potentiels et elle remarqua soudain la petite table du fond, dans l'ombre, à laquelle un homme semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux longs et grissonants, attachés en catogan, des bras musculeux couverts de tatouages et une barbe mal entretenue. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et sa peau était marquée par endroit de vilaines plaques violacées, ce qui aurait pu induire qu'il avait une bonne descente, et que l'eau n'était pas aussi nécéssaire à sa survie que l'alcool. Billy observa le tatouage qui s'étalait sur son omoplate et plissa les yeux autant qu'elle put pour lire l'inscription.

_Gens Candida_

"La race blanche".

Un vrai redneck. L'homme se pencha en avant pour plonger le nez dans sa choppe et Billy aperçu alors la petite fée verte tatouée dans son cou.

-Bingo, bongo. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Quoi? S'exclama Watson, il est ici?

-Oui, au fond las-bas.

-Reste à l'approcher, émit sombrement Sherlock.

-Quoi? Ironisa Billy, tu n'as pas déjà _déduit_ un protocole experimental sur la manière de parler aux trafiquants d'armes?

-Du calme, intervint rapidement Watson alors que Sherlock ouvrait la bouche, est ce que quelqu'un a une idée constructive.

Billy se concentra. Un redneck. Vieux, mais vaniteux. Sûrement un sacré fêtard dans sa jeunesse et un fervent partisan des blondes à fortes poitrines. Un homme sûr de son pouvoir, une sorte de mâle Alpha, toujours chef de meute et habitué aux déclaration d'allégeances. Elle soupira et dit aux deux autres:

-Attendez moi, et ne me perdez pas de vue.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle posa son verre sur le comptoir et se fraya un chemin parmis la foule.

-Elle est folle! S'écria John.

-Non, elle sait qui il est, et elle va l'exploiter. Ne fais rien, regardes et apprêttons nous à la suivre.

Billy déboutonna tranquillement sa chemise tandis qu'elle marchait et la noua sous sa poitrine en ébouriffant ses cheveux bouclés. Elle s'immobilisa à une dizaine de mêtres de la table du trafiquant et se pencha vers un miroir, placé dans l'angle de mort de ce dernier. Elle sortir un rouge à lèvres de sa besace et l'apppliqua sur ses lèvres, leur donnant une teinte écarlate, puis elle appliqua une bonne dose de noir sur ses yeux. Après avoir descendu son pantalon de quelques centimètres afin que toutes ses hanches soient bien visibles, elle passa enfin à l'attaque.

John ne vit pas exactement ce qui se déorula ensuite. Billy arriva vers leur homme d'une démarche chaloupée que John aurait qualifié de "dévastatrice" et quelques paroles échangées plus tard, elle était à cheval sur ses genoux, et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Le malfrat éclata de rire et Billy le suivit avec un gracieux mouvement de tête qui fit voltiger ses boucles brunes. Elle se pencha de nouveau et lui glissa des mots qui semblèrent provoquer chez l'homme une excitation sans précédent. Il la regarda un instant, puis il se leva et l'attrappa par la hanche avant de l'emporter vers la sortie.

D'un coup d'oeuil, Billy intima à ses complices de la suivre et ils sortient du bar.

John et Sherlock la suivirent à une distance raisonnable. Pendant ce temps, Billy riait aux éclats, toujour serrée de près par le vieux bandit.

Ils traversèrent Bourbon Street et tournèrent sur la droite avant de marcher quelques temps et d'arriver enfin à un vieil immeuble décrépi. Le trafiquant sortit une clé de la poche de son jean et

s'empressa de la tourner dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement en rez de chaussée.

Le détective consultant et Watson se dissimulèrent derrière un groupe de poubelles et regardèrent les deux silouhettes de Billy et de son compagnon rentrer dans le bâtiment.

-Ca se gate. Constata Watson, on la laisse faire?

-Je crois oui. Cet homme a des gestes calmes, précis, aucun signe d'agressivité, il n'a pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il n'a pas ripé en éssayant de mettre la clé dans la serrure donc il n'est pas ivre, ou du moins pas au point de devenir violent.

-Et si ça se corse à l'intérieur?

-Billy nous le feras savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus, elle va encore s'accaparer la vedette.

-Sherlock? Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que t'inspires la situation?

-Il faut croire que si, cracha Sherlock, Je m'épargne les considérations sentimentales et inutiles. Peut-être devrais-je pleurer d'angoisse pour cette petite peste pour te contenter? Cela serait-il plus en accord avec ta façon romantico-stupide de voir les choses?

John accusa le coup, mais il se sentit profondément blessé. Sans rien dire, il se détourna et fixa obstinément son regard vers l'immeuble.

Sherlock savait qu'il était allé trop loin au moment même où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, mais il avait été incapable de s'empêcher de les prononcer.

A ce moment, un cri perçant trancha l'air, et un bruit lourd de chute retentit dans l'appartement.

John fut bien sûr le premier à réagir. Bondissant de sa cachette, il courut vers la porte de l'immeuble qu'il enfonça d'un coup de pied. Sans attendre Sherlock, il envoya son épaulé percuter la porte de l'appartement qui s'écroula sous le choc et il bondit dans l'appartement.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Billy, en larmes, assise au milieu du salon, la chemise ouverte et les cheveux en bataille, la lèvre fendue. Et la seconde fut le corps mort du trafiquant.

-Que s'est-il passé?

_A suivre..._

_Ce n'est pas un chapitre très long et je m'en excuse, mais je voulais absolument poster quelque chose pour vous faire patienter même si je sais que ce n'est pas un chapitre remplit d'action! N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours constructif d'avoir des avis! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Un chapitre exceptionellement court, car en raison d'examens j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à reprendre l'écriture de cette fic, et j'en suis désolée! En tout cas la suite viendra, je finirai cette histoire, c'est certain, mais encore désolée pour ce chapitre court qui est juste une manière de vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain! ^^

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda John.

Dans un premier temps, Billy fut incapable de répondre. Elle sanglotait et tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Le mascara coulait le long de son visage tandis qu'elle voulait se relever.

John s'empressa de l'y aider et une fois qu'elle fut debout, il lui donna sa veste pour compenser la perte de son haut, que le malfrat avait littéralement arraché.

-Il m'a sauté dessus...Il était armé et il m'a menacé alors...j'ai..j'ai le coup est parti...Il...il m'a surprise...je n'avais...

-Pas prévu ça? Étonnant. Je pensais qu'un génie de ton accabi aurait vu venir le désastre, lança la voix acerbe de Sherlock.

John vit Billy blêmir et elle se dégagea de son étreinte avant de se ruer vers son frère. La claque qu'elle lui décocha fut une des plus violentes que le médecin avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer. Puis, elle sortit en trombe de la pièce et il l'entendit débouler dans la rue. Alors qu'il s'élançait pour la rattrapper, Sherlock le stoppa:

-Elle ne va pas s'envoler. Ce serait admettre sa défaite, elle ne le permettrait pas.

-Sur ce point vous vous rejoignez alors, répliqua John d'une voix glacée, à la différence que Billy est capable de compassion, et toi non.

Sur ces paroles il lui tourna le dos, avant d'aller fermer les yeux du vendeur d'armes. Et maintenant, que pouvaient-ils faire? L'homme était mort, son arme, équipée d'un silencieux, était à côté de lui et le coup avait été tiré à bout portant, ce qui cadrait parfaitement avec la version des faits que leur avait fournie Billy. John se massa les sourcils et se releva rapidement. Sherlock était déjà affairé à renverser tous les tiroirs et étagères, à la recherche d'indices.

-Saccager l'appartement ne va rien apporter à notre enquête...soupira Watson.

Sherlock ne dit rien et il continua sa méthodique mise à sac jusqu'au moment ou une petite exclamation satisfaite lui échappa.

-Oh, brillant, dit-il, notre voyou avait une manière très habile de planquer son petit commerce!

Il montra au médecin une photographie d'un bateau, de taille moyenne, peint en la coque était inscrit en vert le nom " Big Betty".

-"Big Betty"?

-Exact! Regarde la photographie, est ce que tu vois la limite de l'eau sur la coque?

-Elle est haute.

-Très juste, ce qui indique que ce bateau est anormalement lourd, pour un modèle destiné à la plaisance! Il transporte donc un matériel pesant, ou alors ce bandit élève des crocos dans la cale!

-Peu probable.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et regarde bien, ici...

Il montra un point minuscule de la photogrpahie, à peine plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Ceci, Watson, à en juger par la taille et l'aspect, est un trou de balle. Il est placé bien au dessus de la ligne de flotaison du bateau ce qui explique que notre homme ne l'ait pas fait reboucher, mais il n'y à pas de trace de brulure sur l'exterieur de la coque, la peinture est blanche, ce qui indique que le coup a été tiré...

-De l'intérieur. Attends une petite seconde, est ce que tu voudrais dire que le Big Betty serait en fait une sorte d'atelier flottant?

-Pas mal, John, pas mal. Moins voyant qu'un entrepôt, parfait pour de petites fabrications artisanales, dont le gros doit être produit ailleurs, mais conçus sur le bateau. Le Big Betty peut être déplacé, et quel meilleur endroit que les bayous environnant la Nouvelle Orléans pour aller travailler en paix, sans fouineurs?

-C'est...ingénieux, avoua John.

-C'est _très_ ingénieux. J'aurais sûrement fait mieux à sa place, beaucoup mieux, mais tout le monde ne peut pas être génial. Allons-y Watson, allons trouver la grosse Betty!

-Elle pourrait être nimporte où! Le tempéra John.

-Faux! L'arrière plan de la photo nous indiques où chercher! Regardes ,On peut voir un restaurant sur pilotis, le...une petite seconde, le "cocodrille rilleur!" il ne doit pas y avoir trois tonnes de restaurants dans le bayou à porter ce nom!

-Je suppose que non.

-Alors en avant! Et tant que tu y es, prends la clé qui est à son cou, j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'elle ouvre l'atelier du bateau! Et appelle les pompiers! Les cadavres pourrissent et ce qui pourrie pue!

Une seconde plus tard, le détective était sortit, et John demeura immobile, interdit. Gai comme un pinson! Sacré retournement, lui qui cinq minutes aupravant avait encore fait profiter Watson de sa mauvaise humeur légendaire. Le médecin ignorait tout de la raison qui pouvait pousser le détective à être aussi ravi d'une découverte qui n'était somme toute qu'assez banale. Il ignorait que si Sherlock rayonnait ainsi, c'est parce qu'il venait tout simplement de regouter à la joie de travailler en duo. En duo, pas en trio. Pendant un instant, il avait pu oublier l'existence même de sa soeur et profiter de son ami sans voir à côté de lui, sa face de reptile sournois!

Mais son bonheur retomba comme un soufflé quand il vit la silouhette gracile de sa jumelle dans la rue, toujours couverte du manteau de John. Il la dépassa et lança par dessus son épaule:

-On a trouvé son atelier, dépêche toi, la police sera bientôt là!

-Je ne viens pas. Répondit Billy.

Sherlock s'arrêtta brusquement et la regarda. Elle semblait très sérieuse.

-Pardon?

-Je repars en Angletterre.

-Ne sois pas stupide, tu es impliquée dans cette affaire. Moriarty t'abattras sitôt que tu quitteras notre giron.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Et je serai toujours plus en sécurité seule qu'avec toi.

Elle marcha vers lui et darda sur son frère un regard acide.

-Que se serait-il passé si ce criminel m'avait tué ce soir Sherlock? Si je n'avais pas hurlé à temps? Est ce que tu aurais finit par réagir, en le voyant sortir seul de son appartement, ou tirant un gros sac plastique? Est ce que ça t'aurais fait _quelque chose_?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, peu certain de ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

-Non bien sûr, dit-elle, tu me hais donc tant que ça? Après toutes ces années? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour me racheter?

-Certaines choses ne s'éffacent pas.

-Certaines choses...sont nécéssaires! Cria Billy, tu crois peut-être que notre vie aurait été meilleure sans mon intervention! Qu'il aurait changé? Lui? Mais tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil mon pauvre frère! Même moi j'avais compris dès le début le fond de l'affaire! Même moi je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de régler la situation!

-C'est comme ça que tu arrives à vivre avec toi même? En te disant que tu n'avais pas le choix?

-Pauvre lâche! J'ai fait ce dont tu rêvais chaque jour! Ce dont nous rêvions sans cesse! Ne joue pas l'hypocrite!

Au loin des sirènes de police vinrent couper leur discussion.

-Je pars, Sherlock, conclut Billy, amuses toi bien avec John, et à chaques fois que tu le regarderas à l'avenir, dis toi bien une chose: tu ne le mérites pas!

Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'enfonçea dans l'obscurité. Holmes ne chercha même pas à la rattrapper. Il avait toujours été trop tard pour eux, trop tard pour qu'ils s'aiment. Mais au fond de son coeur, Sherlock sentit une pointe acérée. La culpabilité. Etouffant tant bien que mal la voix de ce sentiment si gênant, il se tourna vers John qui arrivait et il lui indiqua une ruelle adjacente.

-Une seconde! S'exclama Watson, où est Billy?

-Elle est partie.

-Partie? Mais comment ça partie?

-Elle est partie, c'est tout, fin de l'histoire. Allons-y maintenant, je ne tiens pas à visiter les prisons de la Nouvelle Orléans!

Ils coururent longtemps, jusqu'à leur hôtel en fait. Quand ils furent dans leur chambre, haletant, en sueur, John regarda Sherlock d'un oeuil noir et lâcha:

-Alors ça y est? Elle est partie? Tu as finalement obtenu ce que tu voulais non?

Sherlock ne répondit rien et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Devant le visage fermé du détective, John comprit qu'aucune discussion n'était envisageable.

-Tu es loin d'être comme je le pensais, dit-il à voix basse.

Puis, il alla se coucher, et prit soin de se tourner vers la fenêtre, pour ne pas faire face à son ami. Mais étaient-ils encore des amis? Watson se prit à en douter. Sherlock avait traité Billy avec une infâmie confondante et maintenant, elle était Dieu seul sait où, en danger, sans argent, et sans arme. John se maudit de ne pas avoir insisté auprès de Sherlock, de ne pas avoir couru à sa recherche. Mais il était trop tard, et si Billy avait voulu se cacher, il se doutait qu'elle pouvait y parvenir mieux que personne.

De son côté, Sherlock ne pouvait pas non plus trouver le sommeil. Il se souvenait sans cesse, il imaginait sa soeur déambulant dans la Nouvelle Orléans, ou abbatue à son retour de Londres. Il repensait surtout à ce jour où Décembre où il avait solennellement décidé de lui vouer toute sa haine, en plus du mépris dont il l'avait gratifiée jusque là.

Contrarié, il tourna toute la nuit dans ses draps, en essayant de réfléchir l'enquête et sans jamais y parvenir. Un seul nom tournoyait dans son esprit: Billy, Billy.

-Arrêtte de t'agiter Sherlock, je ne peux pas dormir, fit la voix contrariée de John à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Mes apologies Monseigneur, répliqua le détective avec morgue.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

John se retourna brusquement et s'assit dans son lit.

-Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu!

Il alluma la lumière et fixa Sherlock dans les yeux.

-Crevons l'abcès! Tu vas me dire exactement ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête Sherlock! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, et peu importe la teneur de ce que tu va me raconter, mais je veux que tu me parles! Que tu me _parles_, tu entends?

-Quelle utilité?

-Je veux comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là! Je veux savoir ce qui vous divise tellement avec Billy, ce qui a bien pu te pousser à la laisser s'enfuir en pleine nuit dans une ville inconnue et je veux surtout savoir si tu es bien l'ami que je pensais connaître...ou...un parfait étranger.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix presque douloureuse. Sherlock sentit sa bouche devenir sèche: il fallait qu'il réagisse, ou il allait le perdre. C'était le moment ou jamais de recoller les morceaux avec John, et il savait que cela ne pouvait se faire qu'en accomplissant un acte qu'il avait toujours jugé bien au dessus de sa portée: parler de lui même, raconter ses sentiments, sa vie, ses souvenirs. Il se devait de le faire, ou alors, Billy avait raison, et il ne méritait ni Watson ni son amitié.

-Tu veux savoir? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Même si ce que tu apprends ne te plaît pas?

-plutôt souffrir que de me complaire dans le mensonge.

-Très bien. Commençons par le commencement dans ce cas...

Sherlock ferma les yeux et croisa les mains devant lui.

Puis il replongea tout entier dans cette période de sa vie qu'il répugnait à évoquer: son enfance, ou plutôt _leur_ enfance.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour l'attente concernant ce chapitre, mais j'ai travaillé ces dernières semaines, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire... mais me revoilà donc, avec cette fic, et mon correcteur orthographique toujours en panne! Merci beaucoup open office!

Et merci surtout aux lecteurs qui continuent de suivre cette fic, et de la commenter!

Leur enfance...leur adolescence...tant de moments, d'heures, de jours, d'années passées à s'observer, à se jauger du regard, à s'affronter. Tant d'années, à se battre en silence, à veiller l'un sur l'autre par peur de se retrouver seuls, sans jumeau maléfique, sans meilleur ennemi. Tant, tant de regrets et d'actes manqués...Chaque fois que Sherlock tentait de mettre un mot sur cette période, il ne lui en venait qu'un:

Gachis. Un affreux, horrible, odieux gâchis.

Quand il raconta tout à John, celui çi écouta et fit comme s'il n'entendait pas le tremblement dans la voix de son ami.

Peu à peu, Sherlock se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs, et remonta le temps:

_-Est ce que ce sont vos petits derniers, Miranda? Ils sont absolument charmants!_

_Sherlock sentit la main chaude de sa mère se poser sur ses cheveux et il offrit au visiteur son plus beau sourire. _

_-Sherlock, c'est bien ça? Demanda l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années en face de lui._

_-Oui, Monsieur, répondit poliment l'enfant, enchanté de faire votre conaissance._

_En vérité, Sherlock se moquait bien de connaître ou pas cet étranger, mais la fête était donnée pour les 39 ans de sa mère, et il se devait de faire bonne figure, comme l'enfant parfait qu'il était._

_-Mais dites moi, il a déjà l'élocution d'une grande personne! Et qu'est ce que tu aimes faire, mon bonhomme? Tu aimes le football?_

_-Non Monsieur._

_-le base-ball alors? La natation? Le tennis?_

_-Rien de tout ça. J'aime...lire._

_-Ah, mon garçon, lire est un passe-temps formidable, mais si on ne fait pas attention on se retrouve vite plein de toiles d'araignées à sentir le renfermé! _

_Sherlock entendit le rire clair de sa mère et de l'inconnu, mais il ne gouta que très peu cette plaisanterie douteuse et répliqua:_

_-La lecture apporte la connaissance, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est mon passe temps préféré. Et concernant cette odeur de renfermé, je remarque qu'elle ne vous colle pas à la peau._

_L'homme en face de lui hoqueta et Sherlock sentit la main de sa mère se crisper sur son épaule. Il sourit d'un air ingénu et attendit la suite. Cependant l'autre, battant en retraite, se tourna vers le petit être qui se tenait de l'autre côté de Miranda Holmes._

_-Hum..Et toi, petite puce? Puis-je savoir ton nom?_

_-Isabella Holmes, Monsieur. N'ayez pas peur, j'adore le football, et je ne sens pas le vieux._

_Il y eut un concert de rires et Sherlock aperçu les yeux bleus de la soeur le transpercer tandis que sur ses lèvres s'étalait un sourire angélique._

_-Du caractère, hein Miranda? Cette petite demoiselle ressemble à son père!_

_-On parle de moi?_

_Sherlock se raidit et il vit sa soeur faire de même. La main sur son épaule ressera sa prise et soudain, il lui sembla que la musique avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait plus dans la pièce que quatre personnes: sa mère, sa soeur, lui même, et Lui._

_Lui._

_Henry Holmes, troisème du nom._

_-Bonsoir Henry, magnifique fête!_

_-Je vous remercies Ronald._

_-Non, vraiment, votre femme la mérite, toujours aussi radieuse, le temps ne l'atteint pas!_

_-Vous la flattez, mon ami..._

_-Oh, pas de chichis entre nous! Je disais justement à Miranda à quel point votre fille vous ressemble! Une répartie du tonerre! Elle tient sûrement ça de vous!_

_-Je ne crois pas non. Ses remarques impertinentes ne lui viennent que d'elle seule. Mais si elle vous a importuné, ou offensé, dites le moi, les enfants étant ce qu'ils sont nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être laxistes avec la...discipline._

_Sherlock vit le petit corps de sa soeur frissoner et il ressentit à ce moment des sentiments contradictoires, un mélange de joie mauvaise, revancharde et de compassion teintée d'angoisse._

_-Nous règlerons cette affaire plus tard, conclut le patriarche Holmes._

_(...)_

_-Monsieur Holmes, je dois bien vous avouer que cette situation ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, mais avons nous le choix?_

_Un Sherlock adolescent se trouvait assit dans un fauteuil moelleux, devant le bureau du principal Kingston. Le vieil homme soupira puis poussa un paquet de dossier du bout du doigt. Il était clairement embarassé._

_-Nos élèves ne sont plus en sécurité depuis quelques temps, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué?_

_-Comme tout le monde, Monsieur._

_-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos...aptitudes. Vous avez à ce que l'on prétend un sens de la déduction très aiguisé et..._

_-Il n'est pas aiguisé, il est génial, contra Sherlock._

_Kingston lui jeta un regard hésitant puis balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main._

_-Molly Edison a été retrouvée au bas des escaliers, la jambe brisée, et elle s'est depuis murée dans le silence. James Whinehouse lui, a disparu pendant trois jours avant d'être retrouvé dans les caves de l'établissement, grlottant de froid et traumatisé. Je vous épargne la liste de toutes les victimes, mais il semble bien que quelqu'un dans cette école ait décidé de faire regner sa loi, et d'une manière que je qualifierais de...de despotique, pour être franc. Alors voilà Monsieur Holmes: notre école..._

_-Est une des meilleures de Londres. Elle a une réputation à tenir, aussi je comprends bien que vous ne vouliez pas que l'affaire s'ébruite. Contenir les parents de ces pauvres jeunes après de tels incidents a déjà du être un exploit en soi, et il vaux donc mieux régler toute cette histoire en interne. C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez convoqué. Vous voulez que je retrouve le coupable, discrètement et rapidement. Mais une question se pose: qu'ais-je à y gagner?_

_-Toute ma gratitude._

_-C'est bien peu, je le crains._

_-Pour être sincère, j'ai déjà mené une petite investigation de mon côté. Je retrouverai le coupable, mais je pose une condition à ma collaboration._

_Kingston avisa l'adolescent qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mince, félin, et des yeux déjà si alertes, malgré son jeune âge...tout en sentant qu'il allait le regretter, le principal demanda:_

_-Quelle condition?_

_-Je veux décider de son châtiment._

_-Pardon? Monsieur Holmes vous n'êtes pas sérieux, je ne peux pas..._

_-Alors je ne peux pas non plus. Bon après midi Monsieur._

_Et le jeune garçon se leva. Il allait atteindre la porte quand Kingston le rapella._

_-C'est d'accords! Balbutia le vieillard, marché conclut._

_Sherlock ressortit du bureau, rayonnant. Il avait gagné cette fois. Il déboucha dans la cour boisée de l'école et se dirigea sans hésitation vers un grand pin qui se dressait à l'écart des bâtiments. Sous celui-çi un groupe semblait plongé en pleine discussion. Sherlock stoppa à quelques mêtres, une main sur la hanche et attendit. Un jeune homme tout en muscles fit signe à ses compères, qui tappèrent sur l'épaule de leur leader. Billy se tourna alors lentement pour faire face à son frère. Ses cheveux bruns étaient barrés d'une mêche d'un bleu vif et elle portait son uniforme d'une manière qu'on aurait pu taxer...d'originale._

_Avec un rictus, elle s'approcha de son jumeau et lui lança un regard menaçant._

_-Tiens donc, le bouffon du roi. Qu'est ce que tu veux? Lui demanda-t-elle, flanquée de ses acolytes._

_-La partie finit aujourd'hui, répondit Sherlock._

_-Ce qui veut dire?_

_-Je crains que ta petite entreprise ne connaisse la crise, dit-il paisiblement, je t'ai laissé jouer un bon moment, mais cela cesse ici et maintenant._

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit Billy._

_-Vraiment? Moi je crois que si. Je serais curieux de savoir combien te paient tes clients, pour régler leurs sales affaires, leurs petites rivalités mesquines, leurs problèmes de coeur..._

_Billy sourit et croisa les bras. Elle répondit à Sherlock sur le ton de la conversation, c'est à dire calmement, comme si ses paroles ne consituaient en rien des aveux._

_-Regardes autour de toi...que vois tu? Je vais te dire ce que je vois, moi: des gosses de riches, dans un monde doré, n'ayant jamais rencontré le moindre obstacle. De petits enfants gâtés, pleins aux as, incapables de se débarasser de leurs problèmes eux-mêmes. N'est ce pas pitoyable? _

_Sherlock ne répondit rien et Billy poursuivit, en tournant autour de lui, lentement, méthodiquement, comme le requin qu'elle était._

_-C'est là que j'entre en scène. _

_-Tu fais le ménage autour de tes clients, pour que rien ne les inquiète._

_-Mes clients, comme tu les nommes, seront bientôt à la tête des plus grandes entreprises, des plus grands cabinets d'avocats, ou dans les corridors de Downing Street. J'aimes voir les services que je leur rends comme un investissement sur le long terme._

_En disant cela, Billy éclata de rire, un rire repris par ses complices, ceux qu'elle se plaisait à appeller ses "amis" et Sherlock fit de son mieux pour ne montrer aucune émotion. Mais elle perçut sa contrariété et lança:_

_-Est ce que ça t'épates, cher frère? J'éspère bien, c'est aussi le but._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Tu te souviens de nos jeunes années, de nos parties de cricket ? Tu ne voulais jamais que je soies dans ton équipe, pas une seule fois tu ne m'a accepté à tes côtés. J'ai toujours été...transparente, ta charmante et idiote jumelle! Mais crois moi Sherlock, tu aurais du me prendre avec toi, parce que maintenant que je suis **contre** toi, je vais te donner du fil à retordre, tu peux me croire!_

_Sherlock répondit à cette menace par un éclat de rire:_

_-Je te l'ai dit Billy: c'est finit. J'ai gagné cette partie. Tu seras démasquée, tu seras renvoyée, et je m'assurerais personellement que jamais tu ne remettes les pieds dans une quelconque école._

_-On a soudainement beaucoup de pouvoir à ce qu'on dirait. Mais est ce que tu ne te surestimerais pas...un tantinet? Tu voudrais me traîner devant Kingston? Mais qui pourrait accuser, la si charmante et si avenante Isabella Holmes? C'est ta parole contre la mienne, bouffon. Et ma parole vaut de l'or ici!_

_-Libre à toi de juger la menace que je représente. Mais souviens toi: si tu ne te retires pas maintenant, je causerai ta perte._

_-Alors voyons si tu en es capable, mon frère, voyons si tu peux être aussi méchant que tu le dis._

_(...)_

_-Pas de ce ton avec moi, petite impertinente! Hurla la voix de Henry dans le salon de la maison familiale. _

_Sherlock, assit dans l'escalier, écoutait la dispute, un sourire aux lèvres. Veille de Noël ou non, ça chauffait chez les Holmes. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu pousser le père et la fille à se lancer dans une énième et sanglante bataille, mais dans un élan de joie sadique, il se prit à ésperer que le poing du patriarche jaillirait comme il le faisait parfois, il qu'il irait salement amocher le si beau visage qu'était celui de Billy. Jamais il n'aurait du souhaiter ce genre de choses, cela n'aurait pas même du lui traverser l'esprit. Mais les choses étaient ainsi, et il se rapprocha en silence de la porte du salon._

_-Et pourquoi pas? Répliqua la voix de Billy, qu'allez vous faire? Hurler? Frapper? Oeil pour oeil et dent pour dent vieux fou! Ne faîtes pas l'erreur de m'attaquer!_

_Henry eut un rire qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement et rétorqua:_

_-Regardez moi ce petit chat qui se prends pour un tigre! T'attaquer? Mais mon enfant, je vais m'en faire un plaisir! _

_Son ton changea alors de nouveau pour devenir plein de ressentiment, et de menaces. Par la porte entrebaillée, Sherlock vit son père marcher vers Billy, et disparaître de son champ de vision. Il y eu ensuite un bruit de coup, un léger cri et un son mat de chute._

_-Petite garce...petite...garce...marmonna Henry, quand je pense à tout ce que je t'ai donné! As-tu jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit? Hein? Mais non, mademoiselle veut jouer les rebelles, tracer sa voie, comme on dit maintenant! Mais ça n'arriveras pas tu m'entends!_

_Il avait hurlé les derniers mots._

_-Tu veux vagabonder sur les routes, avec tes petits amis, te faire renvoyer de l'école, t'habiller comme une trainée, penser "par toi même" ? Eh bien, pas tant que je serais en vie, catin! Pas tant que je vivrai! je suis le chef de cette famille et tu m'obéiras!_

_Une nouvelle fois, il y eu des bruits de coups. Sherlock comprit qu'il devait lui donner des coups de pieds. Il avait perdu son sourire, et ne ressentait plus qu'une terreur sourde. Il conaissait son père, et il allait la tuer. Il la frapperait tant qu'elle résisterait mais Billy ne cederait jamais. Que devait-il faire? Que pouvait-il faire? Où était Mycroft? Où était sa mère? Pourquoi était-il seul à ce moment précis?_

_-Je parlerai...et...tu...m'obéiras! gronda Henry, ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un nouveau coup._

_Puis subitement, il se détourna de sa proie et alla d'un pas incertain vers le buffet, avant de se servir un verre de scotch. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, et avala le verre d'un trait, passant sa main dans ses cheveux rendus moites par la sueur. _

_-Pas tant que je vivrai...répeta-t-il, pas tant que je serai en vie..._

_-Vraiment? Fit la voix de Billy, ça peut s'arranger._

_Henry se tourna vers l'autre côté de la pièce, celui que Sherlock ne pouvait pas voir. Il vit son père blêmir et reculer._

_-Isa...Isabella...pose cette arme...que...comment as tu...pose cette arme, ne sois pas idiote!_

_Sa fille ne dut pas obtemperer, car Henry tenta la dernière option qui s'offrait à lui: l'intimidation._

_-Poses cette arme, fillette, ou je te jure que tu regretteras le jour de ta naissance! Pointer une arme sur son propre père! Donnes moi ce pistolet ou..._

_-Ou quoi? Répondit calmement Billy._

_Sherlock fut effrayé par la note froide qui s'était insinuée dans la voix de sa soeur. Il écouta et entendit:_

_-S'il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas, c'est idiote. Vous l'avez dit vous-même: pas de vie pour moi, tant que vous serez sur cette terre. Alors, je vais regler le problème. Définitivement._

_-Billy, ne fais pas ça...écoutes moi..._

_-Un dernier mot?_

_-Isabella! Isabella NON!_

_-Eeeeh, si._

_Sherlock tomba en arrière en entendant les trois coups de feu qui furent tirés. Il recula précipitemment jusqu'à la cage d'escalier, incapable de croire ce qui venait de se produire. Ce fut le moment que choisit sa mère pour ouvrir la porte du vestibule, débarquant dans la maison, affollée._

_Sur son visage, à moitié masqué par un chale de soie, s'étalait un bleu violacé juste en dessous de l'oeil. Elle se précipita vers son fils et s'exclama:_

_-Sherlock! J'ai entendu des coups de feu! Que se..._

_Elle intercepta alors le regard du jeune homme, dirigé vers le salon. Aussitôt, elle le poussa vers le petit placard qui se trouvait sous l'escalier et lui commanda:_

_-Attends, moi. Ne bouges pas d'ici._

_Il vit sa mère ouvrir la porte du salon. Aussitôt, le hurlement qu'elle poussa lui transperça les oreilles. _

_-Henry! Henry! Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu!_

_Billy, elle, était debout, immobile, l'arme dans les mains , le regard fixé sur le sol. Sur son visage, nulle marque de regret ou de peur. Juste une immense lassitude._

_Elle tourna finalement son regard bleu vers Sherlock et pour la première fois de sa vie, celui-çi eut peur d'elle: une peur viscérale, qui devait ne plus jamais le quitter. Elle l'avait fait. Elle venait de tuer leur père. Froidement._

_Elle avait tué leur père._

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été arrêtté? Demanda John.

-Ma mère a fait passer le tout pour un cambriolage raté. Malgré les investigations de la police scientifique, elle a réussit à faire classer l'affaire, et Billy est restée libre, avec son casier aussi vierge que la pucelle d'Orléans.

-Elle a voulu protéger ta soeur.

-Et elle a réussis. Deux ans plus tard, Billy a quitté la maison, avec pour but de "chercher ailleurs, la rédemption qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver à Londres". Belle fable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fabriqué pendant ses années d'absence, mais ce n'était pas de l'humanitaire, ça je peux te l'assurer. Les gens ne changent pas, et surtout pas elle.

Sherlock fit une longue pause et finalement, il se tourna de nouveau vers John.

-Est ce que tu comprends mieux maintenant?

John répondit qu'il comprenait, sans toutefois oser lui dire qu'il avait à travers cette histoire compris bien plus que la raison de la haine qu'entretenaient Billy et Sherlock: il venait aussi de comprendre pourquoi le détective n'accordait sa confiance à personne, pourquoi il ne donnait jamais dans le sentimentalisme et pourquoi la famille n'était pour lui qu'une mascarade. Il percevait derrière l'armure de froideur de Sherlock, une culpabilité mordante, celle sans doute de ne pas avoir pu sauver son père, celle de ne pas être intervenu, et une souffrance aigue: les jumeaux, qu'on l'admette ou non, partageaient toujours un lien spécial, et Sherlock avait assisté à des actes odieux, perpetrés par sa propre soeur, sa propre _jumelle,_ cette personne qui avait grandit en même temps que lui, lui ressemblant trait pour trait, partageant les mêmes parents, les mêmes souvenirs, le même univers.

John soupira, puis sans un mot, il posa la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Sherlock ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à digérer ce qui venait d'être avoué.

Puis enfin, ils éteignirent en silence les lumières et s'endormirent péniblement, troublés par les fantômes d'un passé encore trop vivace.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir!

Un chapitre pour la route! Encore un à écrire et je pourrai mettre le petit mot "fin" pour cloturer cette histoire! J'éspère juste que le dernier chapitre vous plaira! Normalement ça finit en feu d'artifice, surtout qu'il sera quand même plus long que celui-çi! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette fic et merci à ceux qui continuent de commenter contre vents et marées! Bises à tout!

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes se levèrent aux aurores et débutèrent leur recherche de la Big Betty. Le Cocodrille Rilleur fut facile à localiser et quelques dollars dépensés plus tard, ils roulaient en taxi vers leur destination: les Bayous.

Le silence dans la voiture était total. Depuis leur conversation de la veille, ni Sherlock ni John n'avait trouvé le courage ou l'envie de parler.

Holmes en vint même à se demander si tout racconter à son ami avait été un choix aussi judicieux qu'il l'avait pensé. Pour une raison inconnue, il craignait que le récit de son enfance et de ses guerres personelles n'aient terni son image auprès du médecin. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas apporté une preuve de son incapacité à aimer, ne serait-ce que sa propre famille? Il lui avait ouvert son coeur, s'était mis à nu devant ce compagnon qu'il connaissait maintenant dans ses moindres détails, et se prenait à redouter son jugement.

Sherlock se massa les sourcils et se maudit de ne pas avoir retenu la première leçon de toutes celles qu'il s'était juré de suivre: s'ouvrir, c'est souffrir. Il avait tendu le baton à John et il avait peur que celui çi ne s'en serve.

De son côté, Watson avait ressassé en boucle les révélations de son collocataire, mais alors qu'il aurait voulu accorder son plus total soutien à Sherlock, comme celui-çi l'aurait sûrement souhaité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre en pitié Billy, malgré la monstruosité de ses actes et de son caractère.

Cette jeune fille avait grandi dans un milieu si toxique, que son comportement pouvait s'expliquer, à défaut de pouvoir être cautionné.

Il aimait beaucoup Billy, et même si le point de vue de Sherlock lui paraissait désormais plus compréhensible, il n'en était pas moins puéril. Le détective avait toujours eu un indéniable talent pour envenimer les situations déjà épineuses.

Le trajet leur prit environ une demi-heure. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la fin de leur périple, la moiteur étouffante du bayou les força à enlever leurs vestes et à ouvrir les vitres. De lourds nuages d'orage s'amoncelaient au dessus de leurs têtes, signes de la tempête à venir. Il ne fallait pas trainer.

John promena son regard sur les étendues aqueuses par delà les herbes hautes et vit un saurien glisser entre les troncs. Faisant la grimace, il referma la fenêtre et attendit que la voiture se gare sur un petit parking sablonneux.

Ils payèrent le chauffeur, un gros homme à la peau luisante, et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant qui jouxtait des pontons de fortune. A ceux-çi étaient attachées des embarcations diverses et Sherlock se mit à examiner les alentours.

-Séparons nous, proposa-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Comme tu veux, répondit John.

Le médecin partit donc sur la gauche, tournant le dos à son collègue.

Sherlock ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit la photographie de la poche de son manteau et la compara au bateau vert et blanc qui était amarré à un tronc pourri, à peine un mètre devant lui.

L'impact de balle au même endroit. Et sur la poupe, en lettres claires, le nom de _Big Betty._

Avec un sourire, Sherlock se prépara à appeller John, quand les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Une silouhette venait d'émerger des fourrés et elle était assez reconaissable pour qu'Holmes sente un irrépréssible sentiment de rage monter dans son coeur.

-Hey! S'exclama-t-il.

-Eh ben, tu parles d'un timing! S'exclama Billy, je pensais vous avoir loupé!

-Tu es...revenue? Marmonna Sherlock.

La jeune fille se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air contrit.

-Oui. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir hier soir et...m'enfuir comme une adolescente capricieuse était une erreur. Une de plus.

Riant nerveusement, elle sembla chercher ses mots et reprit:

-J'ai raté des tas de trucs. J'ai fichu en l'air pas mal de moments de notre vie et...il y a des choses qui ne s'éffacent pas, tu avais raison. Seulement, j'ai changé. Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le jurais, mais je te le répète: je ne suis plus la soeur que tu as connu. Durant ces années loin de Londres, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, absolument tout, pour tenter d'effacer l'être que j'étais et démarrer une nouvelle vie. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, Sherlock, juste d'éssayer de...de comprendre. Et peut-être, si tu t'en sens la force, de me pardonner. S'il te plaît.

Elle regarda son frère dans les yeux, et le détective fut frappé par la douleur qui se trouvait dans ces iris si semblables aux siennes. Il pouvait ressentir toute la peine que ressentait sa jumelle, celle d'être en conflit avec la personne qui aurait du vous comprendre le mieux, celle d'être incapable de trouver la rédemption.

L'armure de Holmes se fissura lentement et il finit par déglutir lentement avant de murmurer:

-Je peux éssayer.

Billy eut un pauvre sourire, un sourire empreint de peine, mais aussi de plus de joie que Sherlock avait pu en voir depuis des années.

Elle s'approcha de lui et, doucement, pressa sa main entre ses doigts fins. Le contact ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il eut pour Sherlock une signification profonde: La guerre était-elle enfin terminée? Un tel miracle pouvait-il être possible?

-Allons-y! Fouillons ce rafiot! Lança joyeusement Billy.

Sherlock approuva de la tête, mais soudain, un doute pointa le bout de son nez et il demanda:

-Une petite seconde...comment as-tu su où nous nous trouvions?

La jeune femme eut un sourire malicieux.

-Si tu avais observé ce gros porc hier d'aussi près que moi, tu aurais vu le tatouage sur un de ses pectoraux: une forme de bateau en ombres chinoises et juste dessous, Big Betty inscrit en lettres italliques.

Elle sauta sur l'embarcation et continua:

-Après mon départ, j'ai cogité, et décidé de vous retrouver pour mettre les choses au clair. Seulement, vous pouviez être à peu près nimporte où. J'ai donc cherché une borne internet avant de commencer mes recherches en prenant mes observations pour point de départ. Les tatouages avaient une symbolique importante pour ce vieux pervers, par conséquent, j'ai déduit que la Grosse Betty était le nom de son bateau. J'ai vérifié les embarcations immatriculées dans l'état de Louisiane portant ce nom en rétrécissant mon champ d'action aux alentours de la nouvelle Orléans. J'y ai passé deux bonnes heures, mais j'ai finit par en trouver deux. Le premier était une petite coque de noix et appartenait à une certaine Henriet Jones, ça ne pouvait donc être que l'autre, dont j'ai cherché la trace jusqu'à tomber sur le cocodrille rilleur. Ce restaurant prend soin des bateaux des plaisanciers en échange d'une caution.

Tout en narrant en détail le cheminent qui l'avait menée jusqu'à Sherlock et John, Billy descendit dans la calle du bateau et poussa une exclamation étonnée:

-Nom d'un chien! Mais c'est Stark Corporation dans ce rafiot!

Sherlock la rejoint rapidement et balaya la cale du regard. Il avait eu raison sur tout la ligne comme à son habitude. C'était un petit laboratoire flottant. Partout, des ingrédients, des sacs de poudre, du métal en quantité appréciable, des instruments de mesure, des armes diverses et des plans étalés sur un bureau d'appoint, très bas, fait d'une malheureuse planche et de tréteaux.

-Et maintenant? Demanda Billy, Moriarty voulait que nous trouvions cet endroit. Il y a forcément quelque chose ici qui peut nous conduire à Aidoneus.

-C'est évident, répliqua Sherlock, mais quoi?

Il réfléchit un instant et réalisa que John n'était pas à côté de lui. Il remonta sur le pont du bateau et appella à deux reprises son ami, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

-John! JOHN! Cria-t-il.

Billy remonta à son tour et ils se jetèrent un regard rapide. Ayant tout les deux compris qu'une même crainte les animait, ils sautèrent du bateau et se mirent à courir. Ils passèrent devant le cocodrille Rilleur et s'immobilisèrent sur le ponton, appellant John sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que Billy pousse une exclamation de surprise furieuse.

Elle dépassa Sherlock et courut vers l'extremité du ponton. Elle se pencha, comme pour ramasser quelque chose, puis se redressa, avec à la main, la veste de John. A cette vue, Sherlock sentit son estomac vriller sur lui même et une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Ce fut le moment que choisit son téléphone pour sonner, et il le sortit précipitemment de sa poche, ésperant que ce soit John avec une excuse potable pour avoir disparu dans la nature. Peut-être était-il simplement tombé dans l'eau, et était-il maintenant poursuivit par des alligators affamés. Si seulement.

Mais Holmes savait que cette charmante version des faits était hautement improbable et son angoisse atteint un nouveau point culminant quand il aperçu l'écran de son téléphone rose.

_Appel Masqué._

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

-Premier et dernier avertissement, lâcha-t-il les dents serrées, rendez moi John ou je vous enverrai en enfer.

Un rire cristallin retentit à l'autre bout du fil et la voix de Jim Moriarty répondit sans le moindre signe de tension:

-Bonjour, Bonjour Sherlock! Est ce que je vous ai manqué?

Devant le silence buté du détective, Moriarty émit un drole de son de gorge qui sonnait comme une réprobation joyeuse et reprit:

-Ho, allez un peu de fair play, vieille branche! Vous n'allez pas gâcher nos retrouvailles si? Si vous saviez ce que je me suis ennuyé sans votre petite tête de super héros, ces derniers mois! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir passer Noël seul dans mon immense chateau...

-Où est John?

Soupir.

-Il sera bientôt avec moi! Voyiez vous je me suis dit "que serait Christmas Eve sans mon petit Johnny Boy?" Alors je vous l'ai emprunté!

-Si vous lui avez fait le _moindre_ mal, je vous trouverai, et je vous _tuerai_. Je vous réduirai en _cendres_, grinça Sherlock d'une voix sourde.

-Regardez moi cet enfant gaté qui ne partage pas ses jouets! Je suis déçu Sherlock, je vous pensais plus généreux! Enfin peu importe, la compétition n'a jamais fait de mal à personne! Si vous voulez notre petit Johnny, je crains qu'il ne faille venir le chercher...

-C'est un défi?

-Hum...oui! Ou plutôt, non, c'est un jeu! J'adore les jeux, est ce que vous le saviez? Haha, c'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse! Bref, comme tout jeu a ses règles, je vais vous donner celles qui vous concernent: j'ai envoyé John passer un moment chez mon bon ami Aidoneus, il restera dans son fief quatre jours, pas plus, pas moins. Ensuite, il repartira, cette fois çi pour le lieu où je réside personellement. Est ce que vous me suivez?

-Oui, articula Sherlock.

-Parfait! Toujours aussi futé hein! Très bien, le but est le suivant: si Watson n'est pas délivré avant son arrivée chez moi, il sera éxecuté. Vous m'avez déjà prouvé que vous êtes d'une efficacité redoutable quand le temps vous manque, voyions si vous n'avez pas perdu la main! Et reconnaissez que je suis véritablement un bon samaritain, je vous laisse quatre jours!

-J'imagine que le décompte à déjà commencé.

-Evidemment! Aidoneus est prévenu de votre arrivée prochaine, il sera donc pret à vous acceuillir, si vous arrivez à le trouver bien sûr! Prenez garde Sherlock, c'est un petit malin lui aussi, et j'ai pensé que je pouvais ajouter un membre à mon équipe, puisque vous avez commencé à tricher vous même!

Sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil à Billy qui suivait toute la conversation, l'oreille presque collée à l'i-phone de son frère.

-Pouvez vous me passez votre petite soeurette, s'il vous plaît? Demanda Moriarty d'une voix flutée.

A contrecoeur, le détective tendit le téléphone à Billy.

-Allo? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Isabella Holmes! Bonjour Mademoiselle! J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin d'être présenté! Vous avez une voix charmante!

-Venez en au fait.

-Houlala, mais c'est une manie chez les Holmes d'ignorer la politesse! Cependant vous avez raison, et j'irai droit au but! J'ai beaucoup admiré vos performances depuis le début de notre petite partie et c'est pourquoi je vous autorise à y participer en temps que joueur remplaçant! Maintenant que John est hors-jeu, il ne faudrait pas laisser Sherlock le Charlot se débrouiller seul! _Alors en pi-iste!_

Les derniers mots de Moriarty avaient été chantonnés et il ordonna aussitôt à Billy de lui repasser Sherlock.

-Une dernière chose, mon cher: je suis grand seigneur, alors je vais vous laisser un petit indice pour commencer votre enquête! Aidoneus est un inconditionnel de soirées animées et je crois qu'il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'il arpente les rues et les clubs! Bon à savoir, n'est ce pas? Bon, je ferais peut-être mieux de vous laissez à vos recherches! Du nerf mes petits Holmes, l'horloge tourne! Tic, tac,tic, tac!

_Clic._

_Tuu...tuu...tuu...tuu..._


	8. Chapter 8

La Sainte Triade Chapitre 8.

Voilà les amis...du moins ceux qui restent après tout ce temps! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la sainte triade: au programme révélations, intrigues, combats, et surtout le dénouement. Merci à ceux qui ont suivis cette fic et si elle vous a plue ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors j'ai envie de dire: mission accomplie!

Sherlock remis le téléphone dans sa poche d'une main tremblante. La peur et la colère se mélangeaient en lui, faisant tourner le monde exterieur et brouillant ses pensées. Il aurait voulu pouvoir raisonner correctement, mais il était en train de se faire terrasser, et il savait par quoi: ses sentiments. La seule pensée que Moriarty puisse mettre son plan à éxécution et abbattre John lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il savait que son ennemi ferait tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour détruire ce que Sherlock possédait encore de santé mentale.

Pendant un instant, un bref instant, le détective se reprocha de s'être laissé piéger. L'affect l'avait conduit sur une pente glissante et maintenant, dieu seul savait de quelle manière tout cela allait finir. Si John était blessé, il perdrait le controle de ses nerfs, il en avait conscience et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se prit à se demander comment agir. Il ne fallait pas y aller au talent, surtout pas. Il fallait prévoir, trouver, penser, planifier, pour détruire.

Tandis que Sherlock se faisait ces réflexions peu glorieuses, Billy s'était elle aussi accordée quelques secondes pour penser. Puis, elle tappa dans ses mains et lâcha:

-Quatre jours. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite! Le bateau doit forcément fournir des indices qui nous conduiront à Aidoneus! Nous pourrons peut-être relier quelque chose à l'indice que cette pourriture t'as donné!

Voyant que son frère ne bougeait pas, elle lui décocha une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

-Allez Sherlock! Bouges et plus vite que ça!

Son frère lui jeta un regard dénué d'expression, puis la suivit vers le Big Betty.

La jeune Billy s'élança par dessus la rambarde et descendit dans la cale. Aussitôt des bruits diffus se firent entendre, comme si Billy fouillait à droite et à gauche, ce à quoi elle était effectivement occupée. Sherlock lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait trouver exactement, et ellle lui jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique.

-Ca te grille vraiment les méninges quand John n'est pas là hein? Je cherche des documents, Génie, une photo, un prospectus, un ordinateur, n'importe quoi! Mais où ce crétin aurait-il pu cacher des preuves?

Elle s'arrêtta brusquement, joignit ses mains sous son menton dans un geste de prière, ferma les yeux et commença à tourner sur elle même en soliloquant:

-Voyons, c'est évident, la clé est dans sa tête...

-Comment?

-Shh, Sherlock! Ne me déconcentre pas! Je suis un trafiquant d'armes...redneck, solitaire, fin de vie, orgeuilleux, mais organisé, je connais mon boulot, je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de négligence si je veux rester en vie...très bonne technique jusqu'à hier soir. C'est pas le problème. Bon. Donc, j'ai ma cachette sur le bateau, que j'enmmène toujours dans le baillou. Personne ne soupçonne rien, car je fais mes achats de matériel chez des petits particuliers, je vis dans mon coin et je ne communique que très peu avec le monde exterieur...paranoïaque. Je cache donc très bien les preuves de mon implication dans une quelconque activité criminelle...ceci est un labo de chimie, rien de compromettant à première vue...quoique...en cas de problème je peux toujours couler le bateau dans les marais...Digression! concentre toi Billy! concentre toi! je...je dois donc cacher mes preuves ailleurs, quelque part ou je puisse les consulter, mais ou personne ne pensera à venir fouiner...chez des personnes de confiance? Non, ça ne colle pas, ça ne colle pas! Nom de Dieu Crocodile Dundee, tu commence a me faire...

Elle s'arrêtta et eut une exclamation de joie.

-Je te tiens, vieux con!

Elle dégagea les vieux cartons qui s'empilaient dans un coin de la calle et révela un fusil de bonne taille ainsi qu'une longe tige de bois équipée d'un cercle de fer, probablement pour étreindre le cou d'un animal. A coté du fusil se trouvaient un bon nombre de paquets de cartouches, sensées sédater les bêtes sauvages.

-Etrange, étrange...

Sherlock s'approcha. Effectivement c'était un équipement inattendu, pour plusieurs raisons. Lesquelles? Eh bien, posséder un fusil dans des bayous infectés de sauriens n'était pas étonnant en soi. Mais le cercle en métal et les sédatifs l'étaient bien plus. En effet qui, attaqué par un caiman ou un alligator, aurait le réflexe d'attrapper l'animal au lasso ou de l'endormir? La majorité des humains auraient plutôt pour choix premier de blesser, voire de tuer l'animal. Mais ce trafiquant ne semblait pas avoir choisi cette option. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: les crocodiles, où qu'ils se trouvent, ne constituaient pas une menace pour lui. Il avait prévu un matériel, non pas prévu pour tuer ces animaux, mais pour les endormir, ou les maitriser, le temps qu'il accomplisse ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était absolument évident: Les preuves étaient dissimulées dans les bayous, surement dans un endroit éloigné des circuits touristiques, infecté de crocodiles (le meilleur système de sécurité au monde par certains aspects), et connu de lui seul. Sherlock pouvait presque voir leur homme se déplacer dans les marais, arriver à sa cachette, se débarasser momentanément des sauriens qui se seraient approchés de trop près, puis consulter ses documents, avant de repartir tranquillement, laissant ses chiens de garde se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, pour garder sans le savoir ses précieuses informations.

C'était astucieux. On se devait de le reconnaitre.

-Trèèèès bien. Dit Billy, je crois que c'est le moment d'aller manger un morceau.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Réfléchis Sherlock, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Son jumeau la regarda puis compris subitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Qui mieux que les patrons du restaurant pourrait leur parler des marais...et des crocodiles?

Quelques instants plus tards, ils s'installaient à une table du Cocodrille Rilleur. Une serveuse blonde au nez retroussé vint leur demander s'ils désiraient un apéritif avant de les regarder tour à tour.

-Jumeaux? Demanda-t-elle.

Alors que Sherlock se préparait à envoyer la pauvre jeune femme se faire cuire un oeuf et à point si possible, il fut coupé dans son élan par une Billy tout sourire, qui répondit poliment à la serveuse.

-Oh, mais vous êtes anglais! S'exclama cette dernière quand elle entendit l'accent de Billy, ça alors! Je viens d'Exeter!

-Vraiment? Fit mine de s'étonner la jeune Holmes, incroyable comme coïncidence! Nous aussi venons d'Exeter!

Sherlock dévisagea sa soeur. Qu'était-elle en train de faire?

-C'est...houa! Et qu'est ce qui vous amène à la nouvelle Orléans?

-Business. Nous travaillons en famille.

-Quel domaine?

-Documentaire! Mon frère Sherlock est caméraman. Je suis réalisatrice, nous travaillons pour le département culturel de la BBC!

-Je comprends mieux. Les marais attirent beaucoup de monde! Les crocodiles, les tortues, la flore locale...

-J'ai effectivement cru comprendre que les environs étaient très riches. C'est ce que nous a dit notre contact en tout cas.

-Votre contact? C'est un truc de journalistes?

-Oui, tout à fait. Quel était son nom déjà? C'est le propriétaire de la Big Betty, là dehors. Et c'est aussi lui qui nous a donné le nom de votre restaurant!

-Foxter? Benny Foxter? Il vous a parlé? Vous devez être très persuasifs, il ne nous a jamais décoché un seul mot, à part la première fois où il est venu pour nous donner son bateau à garder et pour acheter de vieilles cartes des environs...c'est un sacré, celui là.

-Il a son caractère, oui! Rit Billy, mais au fond, il n'est pas si méchant. Il a dit que vous pouviez nous aider à nous aiguiller dans les marais.

Sherlock masqua difficilement un sourire incrédule. Billy Holmes aurait presque mérité un diplôme d'Etat pour sa capacité à mentir comme elle respirait.

-C'est tout à fait possible. Il faudrait que vous veniez avec moi dans le bureau à côté de la salle de restaurant, je pourrais vous montrer quelques plans.

-Ce serait avec joie. Avez vous fini votre service?

-Ici aussi c'est aussi un business familial! Répondit la jeune femme, ma soeur va prendre le relais! Nous nous sommes tous installés ici il y a 5 ans, mes parents voulaient changer d'air! Je suis Cassandra, au fait!

Elle appella une autre fille rousse dans le fond de la salle de restaurant et lui désigna le bureau du doigt. L'autre répondit par un pouce levé, et la serveuse nous entraîna vers la petite pièce.

Elle ferma la porte et passa derrière le bureau avant de sortir d'un tiroir de vieilles cartes rongées par l'humidité.

-Elles datent un peu, s'excusa-t-elle, mais les zones sont toujours plus ou moins valables. Qu'est ce qui vous intéresse?

-Les alligators, répondit Sherlock, ou se concentrent-ils en général?

Cassandra réfléchit un moment et finit par dessiner deux ronds aux centre des bayous.

Elles étaient relativement espacées et elle s'empressa de préciser:

-Celle là est très touristique. Les crocodiles y restent parce qu'on les y chouchoute particulièrement bien. Et l'autre, je ne vous la conseille pas. Elle est peu fréquentée, les guides trouvent la zone trop dense en végétation, de nombreux touristes s'y sont déjà perdus, et inutile de vous dire qu'on a retrouvé que leur embarcation, au mieux. Les alligators pullulent, et ils sont très agressifs.

-Personne n'y met jamais les pieds?

-Presque. On raconte que les pêcheurs y avaient des cabanes sur pilotis dans ce périmètre, il y a un siècle ou deux.

-Ces cabanes existent toujours?

-Peut-être. Je ne suis jamais allée vérifier.

Sherlock et Billy se jetèrent un regard entendu.

-Ou pourrait-on louer des bateaux?

-Ici même, répondit Cassandra avec un sourire, ce serait pour un départ...?

-Immédiat.

Sherlock croisa les bras, mal à l'aise. Billy pilotait le petit bateau à moteurs gris tandis qu'ils glissaient entre les troncs quasi immergés et elle semblait au contraire ravie de cette petite escapade, comme si elle avait oublié l'urgence de leur mission.

Ils avaient insisté pour partir sans guide et Cassandra leur avait gracieusement remis la carte ils étaient maintenant au milieu de la pampa, à la recherche d'hypothétiques cabanes plantées selon les dires de plans vétustes dans un nid de sauriens affamés.

Une situation brillante, telle qu'on en connaissait peu dans une vie. Pendant un instant, Sherlock se prit à craindre qu'ils ne se soient trompés, surtout quand sa soeur engagea le bateau encore plus profondément dans la végétation. Il jeta un regard au fond du bateau, et avisa le fusil de Foxter, ainsi que le lasso en métal, qu'ils avaient pris soin d'emporter. Mais même ces armes ne suffirent pas à redonner au détective son applomb habituel. Il détestait les reptiles. Surtout ceux avec des dents de la taille de son avant-bras.

Billy plissa les yeux pour distinguer son environnement. La lumière grise du ciel perçait difficilement les feuillages et une sorte de brume flottait au dessus de l'eau, la rendant dure à percevoir, mystérieuse, et menaçante. Un serpent d'eau frola la coque et disparu rapidement dans les feuillage de la berge. Saletés de Bayous.

Mais soudain, la jeune femme poussa une exclamation de surprise. Des formes allongées émergaient de l'eau, plus loin dans le brouillard. Des cabanes sur pilotis. La plupart étaient éffondrées, immergées mais quelques unes demeuraient debout, quoique partiellement démembrées.

-Regardes moi ça Sherlock...c'est dingue.

-Cherche la baraque avec les pilotis les moins endommagés, répondit Holmes, il aura choisit la cachette la plus solide pour ses preuves.

Ils naviguèrent un moment entre les petites constructions fantômes et Billy finit par stopper les moteurs en face de l'une d'entre elle.

-L'échelle en bois est quasiment neuve, constata la jeune femme, le toit est intact et les pilotis sont épais. Il a retappé la cabane du sol au plafond. Nous avions raison, Sherlock.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Puis sans attendre de voir s'il répondait à cette marque d'affection, elle jeta l'ancre, passa le fusil en bandoulière et aggrippa l'échelle pour grimper.

Sherlock avisa les alentours puis la suivit.

L'intérieur de la cabane était relativement propre et dépourvu de tout mobilier. Seul un casier vert de l'armée, fermé par un cadenas rouillé, occupait le coin gauche de la pièce.

Chacun de ses pas levant un nuage de poussière, Billy s'approcha de la malle métallique et l'inspecta rapidement avant de reculer.

-Piégée? Demanda Sherlock.

-Oh, que non et c'est pour _cela_ que je vais faire _ceci!_

Et de sa botte de motard elle décocha dans la malette un des coups de pieds les plus violents que Sherlock eut jamais vu. Il commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi les garçons de leur ancienne école avaient toujours rasé précautionnieusement les murs dès que sa jumelle montrait le bout de son nez.

Chose étonnante, le cadenas partit à l'autre bout de la pièce et billy ouvrit le couvercle du pied. A l'intérieur du casier, des photocopies sous vide, des cds dans des boites étanches, des dossiers, des plans, des vidéos.

-En avant, Génie, dit-elle, c'est ton domaine maintenant! Rappelle toi, je suis une femme d'action! Après tout, c'est toi qui sens le vieux!

Sherlock fit son maximum pour ne pas relever la remarque, s'assit sur le plancher en tailleurs et commença l'épluchage des documents tandis que Billy faisait le guet. Il lui glissa un regard et remarqua soudain son attitude nerveuse, droite, rigoureuse, comme celle d'un militaire. Femme d'action ça oui.

La plupart des dossiers contenaient des plans de modèles experimentaux, de pièces, ou des factures. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que Sherlock trouve finalement un amas de mails. Tous signés Aidoneus. Malheureusement ils n'étaient encore une fois pas riches en informations et ne contenaient très souvent que des formules toutes faites. Rarement des lieux ou des dates. Pourtant le dernier d'entre eux parlaient d'un rendez vous pour un examen approfondi de la marchandise. Mais pourquoi ni lieu ni date?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse: il y avait un unique lieu de rendez vous, toujours le même qui avait du être communiqué par voie orale à Foxter lors de sa première renconre avec Aidoneus. Mais où? Où? Son cerveau tournait au ralenti, il se sentait...normal, impuissant, stupide et empoté! Pourquoi John n'était-il jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui?

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit les billets. Des billets d'avions soigneusement rangés dans une petite enveloppe plastique au fond de la malle. Pourquoi cet idiot de criminel avait-il gardé ses billets? Encore un maniaque incapable de jeter quoi que ce soit, ou un parano qui craignait qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains, comme si un simple vol pour Londres pouvait...un instant. Pour Londres?

-Billy...

La jeune femme vint s'agenouiller près de Sherlock et contempla les billets. Le détective su qu'elle avait compris le fond de l'affaire quand elle poussa un juron indigné.

-Londres? C'est une _blague_? Nous avons traversé l'Atlantique, la Louisiane et les bayous pour apprendre qu'Aidoneus habite...à Londres?

-Moriarty et ses hommes ont beaucoup d'humour quand ils veulent et ils sont du genre fantasque.

-Oh, ils vont me le payer, je te l'assure! Je vais les castrer et à l'ancienne! Par quelle couille je commencerai, ça je leur laisse le choix!

Cette fois Sherlock eut le sentiment de retrouver la peste qu'il avait quitté des années auparavant. Il y allait avoir du sport.

-Londres est vaste...dit-il, nous aurions besoin d'un nom de club, de bar, nimporte quoi...

-Est ce qu'une carte de visite serait suffisante? Demanda Billy avec un sourire en agitant un petit carton noir sous le nez de son jumeau.

_Black Mamba's Club_

-Brillant.

-Je sais.

La jeune femme fourra la carte dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais au moment où elle allait descendre l'échelle, elle s'immobilisa subitement.

-Sherlock, je crois que tu devrais venir voir.

Le détective vint la rejoindre et poussa un soupir pour masquer son appréhension.

En contrebas, trois crocodiles massifs tournaient autour du bateau en cercles lents.

Ilfit un pas en arrière pour s'écarter du bord, mais le plancher craqua sous ses pieds, faisant un bruit sec et strident. Aussitôt, les reptiles détournèrent leur attention de l'embarcation et levèrent les yeux vers les jumeaux. Le plus gros des trois nagea vers l'échelle et posa une patte sur le premier barreau.

-Il ne peut pas monter, lâcha Sherlock.

-Tu veux parier ta vie dessus?

-Il-ne-peut-pas-monter.

-Je crois pas que ce soit son intention, constata Billy, il va nous faire _descendre._

Le saurien et ses compères commençèrent alors secouer la cabane. Chacun d'entre eux donnait des coups dans les pilotis et l'échelle, si bien que les Holmes furent forcés de s'aggripper.

-Descend les! Cria Sherlock.

Billy sembla considérer ses options puis arma finalement le fusil.

-Chasse aux ca-nards-heu! Chantonna-t-elle en visant.

_Pan! Pan! Pan!_

_Londres. 48 heures plus tard._

Assis dans son fauteuil, Sherlock réfléchissait. Billy, elle, étudiait encore une fois les plans du Black Mamba fournis par Lestrade. Ils avaient pris le premier avion pour l'Angleterre et avaient foncés jusqu'aux locaux de la Police. Après avoir exposé la situation et leurs découvertes, Billy avait rapidement pris les choses en main et avait informé le comissaire qu'elle et Sherlock se rendraient le lendemain au Black Mamba.

-Votre équipe devra se tenir prête en backup. Nous porterons des mouchards, et serons prêts à donner le signal d'intervention. Mais au début du moins, Moriarty doit penser que nous suivons toujours ses règles.

Lestrade ne mit pas longtemps à donner son feu vert. Il était de ces hommes qui savent écouter et coopérer. De plus, l'urgence dans le ton de Sherlock quand il lui avait demandé s'il marchait avec eux l'avait largement influencé dans sa décision. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le contrarier.

En fait, selon les calculs de Billy (qui étaient comme à son habitude très approximatifs, la jeune femme n'ayant jamais apprécié les mathématiques) il leur restait, en comptant le temps de vol, le décalage horaire, le temps qu'ils avaient du prendre pour mobiliser la police, celui qu'il avaient du sacrifier à un sommeil par trop retardé, et leur planification de l'opération "Il faut sauver le soldat Johnny", environ 24 heures. 24 petites heures. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'échouer, sinon, Watson paierait les pots cassés, et au prix fort.

Sherlock avait mémorisé les plans du club, il aurait pu en décrire les moindres recoins, mais malgré le fait qu'ils aient répété leur plan d'action un milliard de fois, il n'était pas rassuré. Moriarty était son parfait ennemi. Il pouvait mener de front deux, trois, quatre bluffs ou coups fourrés. Dieu seul savait s'il n'avait pas déjà prévu l'arrivée de Sherlock et communiqué ses instruction à son bras droit. Aidoneus. Aidoneus.

Ce seul nom avait pris pour Sherlock une signification très particulière pour le détective. Il était leur ennemi de l'ombre, une menace qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes sans qu'ils connaissent même son visage. Moriarty était peut-être le Diable, mais Aidoneus pouvait très certainement prétendre au titre d'archidémon. Et ce soir là, ils allaient l'affronter en personne.

Sherlock serra les poings. Il ne le laisserait pas gagner. Jamais. Moriarty avait peut-être voulu le mettre à mal en sappant ses liens affectifs, mais il était toujours le brillant, génial, incroyable Sherlock Holmes, et il allait lui apprendre ce qu'il en coutait à ceux qui le sous-estimaient.

Il se leva, et regarda l'heure. 8 heure moins le quart.

Billy s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une tasse de café.

-Merci, réussit à articuler son frère.

-Joyeux Noël, répondit la jeune femme.

Sherlock en fut abasourdi. Il avait complètement oublié la date.

-Joyeux Noël Isabella.

-Ca finit ce soir...murmura Billy, ne crains rien.

La soirée fut interminable.

Le club ouvrait à une heure du matin et il serait exceptionellement en activité pour la soirée de Noël. Sherlock s'attendait donc à trouver une foule immense massée devant le bâtiment, un rassemblement de sans-famille, de fêtards, de désoeuvrés de toutes sortes...quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand le taxi se gara dans un parking sombre, enneigé, et vide. Ils sortirent de la voiture et immédiatement, Billy parla dans le micro qu'elle portait dissimulé dans une de ses bagues.

-Lestrade, vous me recevez?

-_Très bien. Nous vous avons en visuel._

-Je vais couper le micro dès que nous rentrerons dans le club. En cas d'urgence, nous activerons le traqueur. Tenez vous prêts.

-_Bien reçus._

Billy se tourna vers Sherlock. Celui çi lui demanda si elle avait bien mémorisé le plan.

-On entre, on trouve Aidoneus et on le fait parler jusqu'à ce qu'il nous donne le lieu où est détenu John. A ce moment, je simule une agression et me laisse battre. Tu suis le même scénario et avec un peu de chance, nous serons faits prisonniers. Il nous enmène là où John est détenu, il ne voudra pas se priver du plaisir de nous apporter à Moriarty en butin, et ensuite...quelle est la suite du plan déjà?

-Il n'y en a pas, le plan s'arrêtte là. La priorité est de retrouver John. Dès que nous l'aurons localisé, tu pourras déclencher le traqueur de ton mouchard Lestrade et ses hommes interviendront et s'ils sont assez rapides, nous mettrons la main sur Aidoneus.

-Ca fait beaucoup de "si", de "chance" et de "peut-être"...

-Une meilleure option à proposer?

-Non.

-Alors en avant.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour crocheter le cadenas qui fermait les portes du club.

Quand ils furent entrés, Billy coupa le son du micro et attendit que ses yeux s'accoutument à l'obscurité. Le couloir d'entrée était ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'une boîte de nuit. Des murs faiblement éclairés par des lampes vertes glissées dans des niches, une tapisserie rappellant les écailles noires d'un serpent et des miroirs aux formes ondulantes disposés à des endroits surprenants. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit aux alentours et pendant un moment, Sherlock cru nettement percevoir ce qu'Alice avait du ressentir en tombant dans le terrier du lapin blanc. Ils avançèrent à pas de loup et arrivèrent dans la première salle. Un bar en faisait le tour, le dance floor était un sol de carrelage noir et des fontaines à l'eau luminescentes ponctuaient ça et là le luxe baroque de l'établissemement. Des fauteuils laqués, des glaces géantes, des rideaux de perles métalliques, des canapés, des boudoirs...tout respirait la débauche. Holmes se dit que s'il avait du mettre une image sur le mot " Pêché", il aurait très sûrement pris une photo du Black Mamba. Ils continuèrent leur progression, leurs pas résonnant à travers la pièce et avisèrent les différentes portes. L'une d'elle menait au salon VIP, à l'étage, la seconde aux toilettes, et la troisième à un corridor étroit, qui se poursuivait jusqu'à un escalier, descendant vers ce qui devait être une deuxième salle de danse située au sous sol.

-Tu penses la même chose que moi? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr...c'est si..cliché. Mortiarty tout craché.

Et ils descendirent lentement les marches de l'escalier.

Le sous sol était globalement semblable au rez de chaussé, mais l'ambiance était bleue, pas verte. Des bassins d'eau fluorescente formaient comme des aquariums autour de la salle. Le sol était d'un blanc bleuté, et Sherlock eut le sentiment de marcher sur du givre.

-La salle est vide, murmura-t-il, où sont-ils?

Un rire retentit soudain à l'autre bout de la salle, sur l'estrade immaculée où se dressait pompeusement un trone argenté orné de strass. Un homme venait d'arriver de nulle part, accompagné de John. Celui-çi ne semblait pas avoir été battu ni victime d'abus d'aucune sorte, mais il était cependant soigneusement bailloné. Et menotté.

-Sherlock Holmes, je présume? Demanda l'inconnu avec un léger accent français.

Il était jeune, une petite trentaine d'années environ, pâle de peau et de cheveux et il avait de captivants yeux bleus en amande en plus d' une silouhette de mannequin. Le genre de gars à qui on avait toujours eu envie d'arracher les deux yeux et de les planter sur un pic à brochette pour le punir d'avoir été si généreusement gâté par Mère Nature.

-En personne, répondit Sherlock, et je présume que nous avons enfin affaire au si célèbre Aidoneus?

-Pas de flatterie mon ami, rit l'Apollon en s'asseyant sur le trône, même si vous avez raison: Aidoneus pour vous servir. Je dois dire que je commençais à douter de votre venue, et j'étais à deux doigts de mettre le docteur Watson dans un avion pour le manoir de Jim. Vous connaissez Jim, bien sûr? Un homme charmant. Enfin peut importe, je tourne autour du pot. Vous êtes venus pour récupérer votre bien n'est ce pas? Et bien accompagné en plus...

Ses yeux déshabillèrent littéralement Billy, mais celle-çi demeura stoïque, les yeux fixés sur John.

Sherlock jeta lui même un regard à son ami et constata qu'il semblait étrangement angoissé. Il ne tentait pas de communiquer malgré son baillon, mais c'était comme si il avait voulu dire quelque chose à Sherlock, quelque chose d'important.

Aidoneus se leva, une main sur le pommeau de sa canne et sortit tranquillement un revolver de sa ceinture. Il le pointa sur Sherlock et sourit.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir, vous pensez bien. Inutile d'éssayer de fuir, ou d'appeller vos amis policiers. S'ils passent la porte de ce club, je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trois pas. C'est incroyable ce que l'on peut cacher dans un mur...fléchettes, lames...je ne m'en lasse jamais.

Billy et Sherlock se regardèrent rapidement et comprirent qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Si personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit très rapidement, ce type allait les abbattre à vue et se débarasserait ensuite de John. Etrange cela dit...quelque chose clochait.

Moriarty avait-il donc permis à son adjoint de tuer la cible qu'il se réservait personellement? Absurde. Du même accabit que Lord Voldemort, laissant Belllatrix Lestrange tuer Harry Potter. Le détective releva la tête et d'un air faussement indolent, fit part de ses réflexions à Aidoneus. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à la réaction qu'il lui opposa. L'homme éclata de rire, un rire glacial et répondit:

-Vous tuer? Non, non, non...ce n'est pas mon département. Je n'ai pas les...accréditations nécéssaires pour cela. Mais...

Le sourire d'Aidoneus s'élargit.

-Quelqu'un ici, les as.

John se tourna vers Sherlock et brusquement, ce dernier vit la peur dans les yeux du médecin. Une terreur qu'il avait déjà observée auparavant, dans les yeux de tellement de personnes...les élèves de son école, sa mère...son père. Alors, à cet instant précis, dans un éclair de lucidité, Sherlock comprit. Il entendit le bruit d'un pistolet que l'on arme dans son dos et cessa de respirer.

-Pauvre, pauvre Sherlock. Toujours aussi aveugle, n'est ce pas? Fit la voix de Billy.

Elle pointait son revolver sur sa nuque, il sentait le métal froid contre sa peau. Un affreux goût de bille remonta dans la gorge de Sherlock tandis qu'il tentait de trouver une logique à ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de mal à te faire rentrer dans le panneau mon vieux, mais là...c'était d'une simplicité enfantine, dit-elle d'une voix terrifiante.

Son frère déglutit lentement, conscient qu'il allait lui falloir prudemment choisir ses mots.

-Tu travailles...pour Moriarty? Billy, tu es un des hommes d'Aidoneus?

-Un homme d'Aidoneus? Quelle idée grotesque!

Et sans prévenir, elle tourna son arme vers l'homme blond, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il voulu pousser un cri, mais Billy pressa la détente, et il tomba en arrière, une balle entre les deux yeux. Le corps chuta dans un bassin derrière l'estrade et resta un moment dans l'eau bleue fluo avant de flotter doucement. Des volutes de sang troublaient le liquide et le rendaient de plus en plus opaque. Cette vue réveilla dans le coeur du détective consultant de vieux fantômes. Elle venait de le refaire...encore une fois.

Il entendit sa soeur passer devant lui, et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. Elle lui sourit, tout en le gardant en ligne de mire.

-Frangin...je _suis_ Aidoneus.

Sherlock sut alors qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois çi. Ses pires expectations prennaient corps sous ses yeux et il réalisa que le monstre en face de lui était de taille à l'affronter et à l'écraser comme un insecte. Mortiarty n'était pas sa Nemesis. C'était Billy. Ca avait toujours été Billy.

-Mais cet homme...

-Doublure.

Il y eu un flottement.

-...Comment? Murmura-t-il.

Billy haussa les épaules et alla à son tour s'asseoir sur le trône de l'estrade.

-Ca n'a pas été simple...quelques années auparavant, je n'aurais jamais pu réussir un tel tour de force. Ta tête est un labyrinthe, et ce qui s'y trouve n'est pas toujours joli, joli.

Elle désigna John du bout de son pistolet et lâcha:

-Mais lui...il m'a aidé à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

Devant le visage choqué de Sherlock, elle ajouta:

-Non, pas comme ça...il ne t'as pas trahi, surprenant cela dit, nous l'avons menacé des pires sévices...même de s'en prendre à cette dinde de Sarah, c'est pour dire. Mais bon..."Semper Fi", comme on dit chez les Marines, hein docteur?

Puis elle sembla réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre et soupira en sortant une clé de sa poche.

-Allez, mon vieux, détachez vous vous me faîtes mal à me regarder avec ces yeux de coquer battu. Dès que vous aurez la bouche et les mains libres, allez rejoindre mon remuant jumeau voulez vous?

Elle lui jeta la clé.Aussitôt, John ouvrit les menottes qui l'emprisonnaient et arracha le scotch de sa bouche avant de se tourner vers Sherlock.

-Tu vas bien? demanda celui-çi.

-Ca va, je...ça va. Répondit Watson en venant à sa rencontre.

-Gnagnagna...les singea Billy, voilà, il est là le fond du problème, les garçons. L'amitié..aaah, ça laisse rêveur, sauf que dans le cas présent c'est ce qui vous a perdu!

Elle croisa les jambes et poursuivit:

-Tu me demandes comment, Sherlock. Je vais te répondre. Quand je suis partie au Népal, il y a quelques années, j'ai gardé contact avec mes anciens amis. Tu te souviens de Ted, Coot et les autres? Ils m'ont informé de ce qui se passait au pays...mais j'ai aussi fais la connaissance d'autres personnes, des gens plus influents, plus dangereux.

-Jim Moriarty.

-Ma réputation me précédait, il savait, dieu Seul sait comment, ce qui s'était passé avec les élèves de l'école, et même avec le vieux. Bref, il se trouve qu'il a pris contact avec moi. Et son offre a été...alléchante, je dois bien le dire.

Fière de son effet, elle marqua une pause, caressa le bout de son pistolet et reprit la parole:

-Nous avons construit un plan...il était irréalisable sans moi, mes talents de psychologues étant...brillants. Oui, tu peux le dire Sherlock, je suis un génie.

-Quel était ce plan? Articula Holmes.

Billy laissa durer le suspense.

-Dis le moi! Cria-t-il.

-Très bien, très bien, fit mine se s'agacer Billy, un peu de patience, tu vas comprendre...quand je suis revenue en Angletterre sur demande de Jimmy, je ne savais pas dans quel état psychologique et affectif j'allais te retrouver. Je me disais que tu avais très sûrement changé, et quelle ne fut pas stupeur quand je te découvris plus humain que quand nous nous étions quittés. La raison de ce changement demeura un mystère pour moi, jusqu'au moment ou je rencontrai John. Ton unique et fidèle ami. Vous auriez du vous voir, à vous chamailler comme un vieux couple...j'en étais baba. Et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que cette situation inédite allait grandement me faciliter la tâche...vois-tu Sherlock, ce qui te rendait si dur à manipuler par rapport au commun des mortels, était cet instinct de sociopathe. Ta tendance à ne jamais t'attacher. Pas d'attaches, pas de faiblesses. Mais tu t'es lié au si affable docteur Watson, et ce fut ta seule erreur. La seule, mais la plus fatale. J'avais un but, Sherlock: t'amener ici, ce soir, dans ces conditions. Et il fut simple d'y parvenir...me lier d'amitié avec les policiers, avec John, sapper vos liens affectifs en te faisant passer pour le grand méchant loup rancunier...donner des coups de pouce, en payant de ma personne...

-Le trafiquant d'arme, ce Foxter...il savait que tu étais Aidoneus?

-Oh, oui, c'est ce que je lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille dans le bar, tout en l'informant que...nous étions suivit par deux policiers, que nous devions prendre le large et discuter...chez lui. Il a bien joué son rôle, je le reconnais, mais il devait disparaître, c'était la règle du jeu.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix presque triste, même s'il était évident qu'elle ne ressentait pas le moindre remords quand à l'éxecution d'un de ses propres hommes.

-Je l'ai tué quand nous sommes entré dans son appartement. Mais avant, je lui ai demandé de me parler de la Big Betty, de son laboratoire, de ses protocoles de sécurité quand à la dissimulation de son commerce. Je savais tout de la photo caché dans le double tiroir, du bateau, de la cabane, de la malle, des crocos. Il m'a tout déballé et ensuite, ça a été une vraie partie de plaisir. L'abbattre, pleurer un bon coup, et te pousser jusqu'au seuil de ta résistance pour qu'enfin...enfin, tu me lance les mots assassins qui me permettraient de fuir en victime, te laissant totalement décrédibilisé face à John...tu sais ce que les disputes entre amis entraînent du point de vue sentimental Sherlock...tu le sais?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Colère, tristesse et _remords_. Tu te sentais si piteux d'avoir montré ainsi ton mauvais caractère à Watson, de m'avoir laissé fuir dans la nuit...encore une fois, tu étais le mauvais de l'affaire. Et comme tout ceux qui ont l'impression d'être en tords, tu as voulu te racheter. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait kidnapper notre ami Johnny. Parce que je savais, comme deux et deux font quatre, que jamais tu ne pourrais lui faire prendre le moindre risque. Pas après ce qui s'était passé. Pas alors que tu te sentais...si minable. Et si coupable. Tu as foncé tête baissée le chercher, sans penser une seule seconde à me soupçonner. Peut-être qu'au fond, tu n'attendais que ça...des réconciliations fraternelles! Ça sonne si bien.

Elle éclata de rire et Sherlock se sentit plus mal que jamais. Cette fois il en était sûr. Il la haïssait. De toute son âme, s'il en avait encore une. Cette femme était le diable, et s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir oublié.

-Enfin...tu sais maintenant comment. Reste le pourquoi! Pourquoi tout ça? La grande question...

-Pour me tuer, je suppose...mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer...

Billy recommença à rire.

-Sacré vieux Charlot! Il faut toujours que ce soit à propos de toi, hein? Tu as en partie raison, frangin, mais pas tout à fait quand même!

Se levant, elle descendit de l'estrade et lui fit face.

-Tu n'es qu'une partie du plan, tout comme Watson. Vous êtes des pions, que je bouge au gré de mes envies. Watson t'as mené ici et tu va faire bouger quelqu'un d'autre, de bien plus important.

-Qui?

-Mycroft.

Il y eu un flottement puis Sherlock avoua:

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Allons, fais marcher ton pauvre cerveau! Ca a toujours été une histoire entre nous trois! La...sainte Triade, si je puis dire!...toujours pas d'illumination? Bon, je vais écrire le scénario: dans un quart d'heure, la police investira le bâtiment, prévenue par l'alarme de mon traqueur. Ils trouveront ici trois cadavres...celui de ma doublure, de Watson et le tien. Seule rescapée de l'affaire, je m'en sortirai avec une balle dans le bras, tirée de l'arme d'Aidoneus, celle là, oui celle qui traine las bas. Ensuite, je serai sauvée, et je raconterai mon histoire. Comment il a sorti son arme, comment j'ai du me défendre, mais comment il a dabords réussis à vous descendre avant que je puisse l'abbattre. Personne ne questionnera une criminologue endurcie, blessée qui plus est. Ensuite, je serais soumise à un debriefing, où le médecin constateras mes _tragiques_ blessures psychologiques...le rapport qu'ils écriront suffira à sortir Mycroft de sa tanière, il viendra à moi, je peux te le garantir et le récit de ta mort le bouleversera, et lui donnera à lui aussi de sacro-saints remords, une sensation très désagréable, qui sera celle de ne pas avoir su te protéger en tant que frère et supérieur. La suite est simple...il donnera sa démission, mais pas avant de m'avoir recommandé à la tête de son service, envers et contre tout. J'aurais en amont préparé le terrain, insistant pour continuer la lutte contre cet _infâme_ Moriarty qui m'a pris mon jumeau adoré. Convaincu, il m'introduira à la place qu'il occupait auparavant. _Et voilà!_

Ce fut John qui conclut le plan de Billy, d'une voix abasourdie.

-Mortiarty aura un agent dans les bureaux des services secrets...aux plus hautes fonctions de l'Etat...au dessus des circuits habituels de la loi, au dessus de la paperasse, dans les secrets les plus noirs des agences gouvernementales...

-Eh, oui. Brillant, n'est ce pas? Je me dresserais bien une eglise...

Le monde de Sherlock ne tournait plus rond. Il comprenait bien les tenants et les aboutissants du plan, seulement un pan de l'histoire lui échappait encore.

-Mais...

Il chercha ses mots.

-Tu m'avais dit avoir changé. Tu voulais..recommencer à zéro. Tu voulais que je te pardonne!

Il cria les derniers mots. Billy haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard condescendant.

-Que tu me pardonnes? La bonne blague. Me pardonner pour quoi? Je n'ai jamais nié avoir descendu ce vieux taré de paternel. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté non plus...quand à recommencer à zéro...ça n'a jamais été une option.

Son visage se durçit alors immédiatement. Sherlock aurait juré que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, mais c'était sûrement l'éclairage de la pièce.

-Regardes toi...toujours si arrogant...si...méprisant! Quand m'a tu aimé Sherlock? Quand? Jamais! tu m'a laissé seule dès que tu l'as pu, tu m'a mise à l'écart et le meilleur: tu as laissé cette enflure qu'était le vieux fou me cogner dessus toutes ces années! Il me battait! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire? Il _me battait_, il _battait ta mère_, et tu n'as rien fait! Pire que ça, tu as volontairement fermé les yeux, parce que ça te rendait plus fort que moi! Ce jour là, tu aurais pu l'arrêtter! Mais tu as regardé, éspèce de SALOPARD!

Son hurlement retentit dans la salle, rebondit sur les murs. Elle pointa son arme en direction de la tête de Sherlock.

-Je te l'avais déjà dit Sherlock...que puisque tu ne voulais pas être avec moi, il te faudrait être contre moi, et que je te briserais. Je t'avais prévenu, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, murmura Sherlock, quand je pense que je commençais juste à t'apprécier...

Billy eut un rire nerveux.

-Mauvais Timing, comme d'habitude. Il est trop tard de toute manière: ça-finit-ce-soir.

-Peut-être, souffla Sherlock, mais pas pour nous!

Et rapide comme un fer de lance, il se jeta sur Billy. Il s'était baissé pour frapper, si bien que le coup de feu qui partit siffla bien au dessus de lui et alla briser une glace au fond de la salle. Le corps du détective heurta celui plus fin de Billy et les deux roulèrent au sol. Sherlock serra les poings, près à frapper, mais Billy se redressa et lui assena un violent coup de crosse dans la machoire avant de se dégager d'un coup de pied. C'était sans compter sur John, qui attrappa la jeune femme par derrière et la désarma grâce à une clé de bras. L'arme tomba sur le sol et Sherlock s'empressa de la ramasser. Billy vrilla sur elle même, et envoya son coude dans l'estomac de Watson, avant de lancer son genoux dans le bas ventre de son adversaire. Le mettant au tapis grâce à un crochet du droit et refit face à son frère, mais en voyant l'arme pointée sur elle, elle resta immobile, les muscles bandés, prête à attaquer. Sherlock arma le revolver, et la jeune femme se détendit bientôt, consciente de sa défaite.

-Pas mal, mon grand. Toujours aussi nul en combat, mais j'imagine qu'on s'y fait.

-La ferme, siffla Sherlock.

Billy lui sourit doucement.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de la personne que tu attaques, dit-elle lentement, crois moi.

-Oh si, j'en ai une idée assez précise, et c'est pour cela que je me demande si je ne devrais pas te tuer. Ici et Maintenant.

-Vraiment? J'aimerais voir ça. Sérieusement... Qui annoncerais la grande nouvelle à Mycroft? Et Maman? Toi peut-être? Ha,ha,ha...tu ne presseras jamais cette gachette, pas contre ta propre soeur.

Elle bougea lentement et Sherlock suivit son mouvement, ne la perdant jamais des yeux.

-Si tu me tuais, mon frère, il te faudrait vivre avec ça...et nous savons tous les deux que tu en serais incapable. Ton cerveau est déjà un tas de ruines, le meurtre d'un membre de ta famille achèverait de te rendre malade...et tu veux savoir la suite de l'histoire?

Elle darda sur lui un regard mauvais.

-Hanté, jour après jour par le souvenir de ton acte, tu ruminerais de sombres pensées...jour après jour, mois après moi, année...après...année. Et à la fin, fatigué d'être toi, écoeuré par ta propre vie, tu y mettrais fin. Tu te suiciderais Sherlock. Tu sais que c'est vrai. N'est ce pas ironique? Tu voudrais me tuer, mais me supprimer serait sceller ton destin. Mes prévisions psychologiques sont toujours exactes, frangin, celle là en particulier.

Il y eu un silence.

-Alors? Quelle est ta décision? Mourir en héros, ou en paria? Je te laisse le choix, je suis vraiment une bonne âme.

Sherlock la regarda et cracha:

-Tu me dégoutes.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Vas t'en. Quitte le pays, ne reviens jamais. Parce que si tu reviens, je te tuerai.

Et sur ces mots, il baissa son arme. John le regarda avec incompréhension. Le visage de Sherlock normalement si inexpressif était un masque de douleur.

-Une petite seconde...t'es sérieux là? Se moqua Billy.

-_Vas t'en. _Tu as dix minutes, avant que la police n'arrive.

Il lâcha son arme, qui émit un bruit sourd sur le carelage de la salle, puis il se retourna, appellant John pour qu'il le suive. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, il se sentait vide, terriblement vide.

-Franchement vieux tu me décois, dit Billy, et je n'aime pas être décue.

Sherlock tourna la tête pour voir Billy pointer l'arme d'Aidoneus sur lui.

-Bye, Bye, Sherlock Holmes.

La suite se déroula atrocement vite. A la seconde où il vit le revolver de Billy et l'intense expression de haine sur son visage, John glissa sur le sol, et s'empara de l'arme que Sherlock avait laissé tomber. Dans un moment qui parut au détective une éternité, son meilleur ami et sa soeur furent également armés, face à face, prêt à faire feu.

-NON! Hurla-t-il, sans savoir exactement à qui il adressait cet ordre.

_BANG!_

Billy demeura immobile un moment. Puis, elle baissa les yeux et toucha du doigt la tache rouge au milieu de son estomac. Comme étonnée, mit devant ses yeux sa main tachée de sang et lentement, tomba à genoux, puis au sol.

John restait pétrifié, le revolver toujours levé et il ne parut même pas s'apercevoir que Sherlock l'avait désarmé et s'était jeté aux côtés de Billy.

Elle était de plus en plus pâle, et un filet de sang pointait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Ne bouges surtout pas, dit précipitamment Sherlock,chaque mouvement pourrait aggraver tes blessures, ne...

-Oh, laisse tomber tu veux,dit-elle d'un ton las mais étonnament tendre, j'ai pris une balle dans le ventre...je crois...que c'est la fin de la route...mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer...

Amusée, elle eut un rire rauque, et un petit peu de sang jaillit de sa bouche.

-Joli tir John, je ne pensais pas...que ce serait vous...qui le feriez. Vous n'aimez pas vraiment...blesser les autres...

-Il m'a défendu...murmura Sherlock.

-aah, on y revient...l'amitié...ça va me faire vomir.

-Tais-toi, souffla Sherlock d'une voix rauque, s'il te plaît, tais-toi...

Billy le regarda dans les yeux et Sherlock eut l'impression que le bleu de ses iris étaient en train de s'effacer, de partir rapidement.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, dit-elle, tu t'es enfin débarassé de moi...

-Je n'ai jamais voulu me débarasser de toi, Billy! Isabella, tu es ma soeur!

-_J'étais_...et ne donne pas dans le sentimentalisme, ça ne te vas pas...moi j'ai voulu te tuer...c'était mon choix...le tien a été de laisser John faire le sale boulot...vis avec ça...Sherlock...

Elle ferma les yeux, et sa tête bascula sur le côté. Sherlock crut que le sol disparaissait sous ses pieds. Il fut prit d'un vertige terrible et appella sa soeur trois fois, sans aucune réponse. Elle était pâle comme une poupée de porcelaine et froide comme le mains de John se posèrent sur ses épaules, et soudain, Sherlock sentit ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire, il allait se réveiller, s'éveiller de ce cauchemar.

-Sherlock, laches là...c'est finit Sherlock, c'est finit, laches la...

_"C'est finit. Finit..."_

Sherlock se tenait droit, enveloppé dans son manteau noir, les yeux fixés sur la tombe. Il n'y avait presque personne autour de lui. John, Mycroft, Lestrade. Sa mère avait voulu être présente, mais la douleur était telle qu'elle gardait le lit depuis que Mycroft lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Le choc de la cérémonie l'aurait tué. La tombe choisie était petite, blanche sans fioritures.

_Ci gît Isabella Rose Holmes,_

_née le 25 Novembre 1984, Décédée le 25 Décembre 2011._

_Fille et soeur adorée, tu nous manqueras._

_Repose en paix._

Sherlock n'écoutait pas le prêtre, ni les mots de condoléances. Il attendit que tout le monde fut parti du cimetière pour s'approcher de la tombe.

-Tu veux que je reste? Demanda John d'une voix douce.

-Non. Rentre à la maison et ne m'attends pas.

-Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

Holmes sentit ses yeux le piquer. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Il s'agenouilla près de la stèle et éssaya de trouver comment commencer sa phrase.

-Je...

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il respira profondément.

-Billy, je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé. Je ne t'ai jamais...je n'ai jamais été un frère digne de ce nom. J'ai souvent été dur, ingrat, méchant et...

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Les larmes allaient sortir d'un moment à l'autre, mais il se força à continuer.

-Je n'ai jamais vu...à quel point tout cela te faisait mal, ou bien...je l'ai vu, et je m'en moquais, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous en arriverions à...(sa voix se brisa) C'est ma faute Billy, tout est de ma faute, et ma plus grande erreur est de ne pas l'avoir admis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...Pardon Billy, Pardon...

Cette fois, il pleurait. De véritables larmes, celle de l'absence, de la douleur, de la faute impossible à réparer.

-Je voulais que tu saches, je voulais te dire...pardonnes moi. Ou que tu sois, si ce qu'on raconte est vrai, si tu m'entends, si tu es là, pardonnes moi...Je t'aime Billy. Je t'aimerais toujours...et...j'aurais voulu le dire avant que l'on en vienne à se haïr...

Seul le vent répondit aux prières de Sherlock et il passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux.

-Je vais partir maintenant...murmura-t-il, Adieu, petite soeur, reposes en paix...

Il se leva et contempla une dernière fois la tombe, avant de tourner les talons.

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

_FIN._


End file.
